


Lentamente

by DaksAmari



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Elsa is Italian, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Italian is a pretty language, No Incest, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaksAmari/pseuds/DaksAmari
Summary: 'I did it so you'd notice me.' I answered truthfully in my mind as I strode down the hall, passing my designated classroom altogether.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Kristoff/Sven (Disney: Frozen)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	1. The Sentence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It started with a look.

  
This was a simple look that would cause me to go against everything my mother had taught me. Maybe not. I didn't have one at the time and I don't think they explained that kind of behavior to my poor widow of a father. It wasn't like he was a bad father, because none really are, (or so I'd believed at the time) but he just didn't know how to handle me sometimes. A lot of the time. Since his wife, my mother, got caught in the horrible, life-stealing middle of a ten car pile up two winters ago on the side of a cliff, he just wasn't the same.

Neither was I.

But back to the point. The very start of this whole ordeal: Now, I'd _heard_ of the esteemed Elsa Mariani way before I'd even met her. That name came up many a times in conversations around the school. Things like: how she'd moved here from Italy at the start of Freshmen year after years of going back and forth from the states to her real home, how her parents were pretty rich, her mother was an immigrant, that she was gorgeous and unlike anything anyone had ever seen and talented at a lot of things from a very young age.

  
Yes, these were all things I'd started hearing since my sophomore year, but I still didn't know _who_ the name belonged to. This person who I'd not actually paid any mind to until rather recently since it seemed to be all anyone talked about. The upcoming Student Council President elections being as close as they were, it was a bit hard not to start hearing about her again. This time, I felt more inclined to find out who she was.

  
Although, when I eventually _did_ see her, I didn't realize I was holding my breath until my head began to feel a little dizzy. Sitting there in the midst of a full school assembly, I was able to see that there was a major difference between the posters of this girl and the actual person standing there. It felt something like watching a piece of art come to life and to say I was surprised by, not only her, but my physical reaction after seeing her, would be a pretty big understatement.

  
Her smile was actually the first thing I noticed once she took the podium to address us as a whole. This smile was crooked and a bit awkward, but it only added to the amazing charm she exuded. Even from a distance.

  
The next thing I noticed was her accent. It was light, but there all the same and I honestly had no real idea what she was talking about because I was way too focused on the slight caress of each word as it left her entrancing mouth. _Did she say something about the school?_ I didn't have time to ponder much as her eyes inadvertently swept over mine. They were blue. Crazy, electric blue. Like the color of a glacier. And her hair? The only way I could describe it was the snowy white of a mountain under the moonlight. It also looked as soft as silk.

  
She was, in a word: _Gorgeous_.

  
I was very nearly stupefied by this revelation and when the students around me suddenly began to clap as she gave a courteous bow, my eyes finally had to look away. _What happened? Is she done?_ When the platinum blonde beauty dismounted the podium, I felt unfamiliar tingles run all down my body to the tips of my fingers..probably from sitting in the same position the whole time. Yeah. Though, that would have been a downright lie because it also felt like I'd been struck by Cupid's arrow all of a sudden. Wow. And that was besides the point.

  
Apparently, Elsa had just become our new Student Council President.

* * *

As the days progressed, so did my interest in the girl that caught me by surprise that fateful day in the gym.

  
With just a few days of curious observation, I could already see that our newly appointed Student Council President was actually quite popular whether she wanted to admit it or not. She even had a small group of fangirls that began to follow her wherever she went. It was like everyone wanted her attention and it was a little pathetic, really.

  
Me? I had no problem keeping myself in check. Of course, that didn't mean that _I_ didn't want her attention either. Alas, I chose to keep my distance and admire her from afar. And from that afar seat, I could pay attention to the smaller details. Such as: the subtle flash of irritation that would pass through those fetching eyes when those clingy girls got too close or did something cringy. Like follow her into the restroom! There was also the smallest hint of shyness that would manifest on her pretty face when some guy would be so bold as to flirt openly with her. It was one of my favorite looks because it let whoever paid attention (like me) know she was an actual human with actual feelings.  
Everyone knew Elsa Mariani, but nobody truly knew _who_ she was. Sure, they had personal and painfully obvious details down: like she drove a cobalt blue beetle, her mom worked in the pharmacy department and her dad worked at Callaway Cars, she could play the piano, and other numerous nuggets people passed from one to another. But no one knew there was more to her than all that.

  
They couldn't see, couldn't hear, the underlying sadness in her beautiful voice and eyes when she would smile widely at the people closely resembled her friends and tell them all that she was doing fine. I say 'resembled' because this group would talk to her more than most, but I never saw them actually hanging around like actual friends would. (Unless she preferred to be alone, I didn't exactly know.)

  
I may have picked up on these smaller details as the days went on, but that sadly was still on the same level as the school. What we knew and observed from Elsa Mariani was only scratching the surface. I wanted to know more about her and that wasn't all. I found myself wanting _her_ to notice _me_. Of course, I wouldn't be trying to break through aforementioned scratched surface without warning.

...Kidding.

"Wh- Anna! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Kristoff practically screamed in panic as he appeared behind me. "Put that down!"  
I ignored him.

"Wait. You must give a convincing speech if you want to stop her, Kristoff!" Olaf pushed him away and stood in front of me, making me crane my head down to look at him with a raised brow. He fixed me with a goofily serious look before standing back and outstretching his arms like he was about to part the Red Sea. "Since the dawn of time, the balance of good and evil has been-"

  
"Yeah, this _epic_ speech of yours isn't working." I chuckled, cutting him off and nudging him away with an elbow to his side. "And don't you two stand there all judgmental and tell me _not_ to. You know as well as I do that they've gone and turned this place into a prison!" I declared defiantly and raised my hand over my head. "As your leader, I cannot stand-"

  
 _"Pffft!"_ Kristoff waved me away, muttering that I 'wished' I was the leader. "Also, who's _now_ giving an epic speech? And about what even?" Even though he was being difficult, I knew he was still ready to pounce when the time called for it. I just needed to take him off guard just as quickly.

  
"Anyway." I huffed. "I can't stand idly by anymore while they trample us like weeds." I wasn't actually mad at the new rules the student council had just reinforced, but Kristoff and Olaf needed some sort of reason. Something else to make them believe I was mad at the school system and not...

Hans Marsden.

Now that guy was gorgeous too, actually. And innocent, nonetheless. He had actually done nothing to deliberately annoy me, but I was still annoyed. With him. At him. Something told me that it was misplaced anger directed at Hans... the student council vice-president. And Elsa's apparent _best friend._ _Crap, I think I just found the answer._ So much for her not having any actual friends.

  
That wasn't all either! This particular day had started out all wrong. First, I was pretty late to school because my dad and I overslept. There had been no time for breakfast and it turned out that I'd forgotten my stupid school bag (with homework in it) at home. Naturally, no homework meant lunch detention for me and since I was caught chewing gum in the same class, I had to stay for after school detention.

  
 _So there I was, heading to my dreaded lunch detention with the man whose shirt was always one size too small, it seemed, when I noticed two girls at the far end of the hall. Coming toward me. I honestly stopped breathing as that platinum blonde hair came into a clearer view._ Oh man. _Keeping my head down, eyes glued to the floor, I was determined to pass right by them and scuttle off down the hall to my doom. However, I knew that plan w_ _as useless once I heard their footsteps draw closer and I suddenly couldn't stop my eyes as they automatically shot up to look at her._

 _I was mildly alarmed when Elsa suddenly looked back at me with the warmest of smiles. Frozen on the spot, I had no idea how to respond._ Do I smile? Nod? Be a human and say 'Hi?' _But before I could even think about possibly doing one or possibly all of those, Miss President opened her mouth and uttered a different name from those soft looking lips of hers. "Hans!"_

  
_Hans!? My awkwardness suddenly turned into a frown. Disappointment to anger and that lead me right back to the outside of the student council meeting room. With a brick in hand._

"Anna, be reasonable." Olaf tried again, more calmly, to settle me down to no avail. "You already spent more than enough time here at school, so let's get some pizza, eh?"

"Yeah, we can send the student council a letter or something other than a freaking _brick_ to the boardroom if it bothers you so much." It was Kristoff's turn to try to reason.

"Seriously, Anna. What if Gerda's in there? Or Kai? What if you knock one of them out? Have you got money to repair this? What if you get caught?" And then he groaned, "aw man, what if you get us _all_ in trouble?"

"Oooo, then are we considered accessory to...window murder or something?" Olaf gasped. "Exciting!"

"You're not helping, O!" Kristoff growled.

"Aw, where's both of your senses of adventure?" I asked with a moronic grin and then hurled the brick with all my might, making it crash right through the window. The deafening sound reverberated like a gunshot across the quad, making the two nearly jump out of their skins.

Olaf was the first to recover from the shock and wasted no time in retreating. That left Kristoff to snap out of it next, grab and toss me over his shoulder and from there, we ran for our lives from the scene of the crime. It was stupid, yes, but I had to laugh out loud from my wall of a friend's shoulder. "I've never felt so alive!"

* * *

"Please excuse my interruption."

We all looked up from our notes to the front of the classroom where the student council's treasurer stood. I felt my stomach drop suddenly when his eyes searched the room only to land on mine. _Well, it HAS been about a week._ "I'm here to bring Anna Crescent to the boardroom." He finished, making me virtually sit up straight in my chair as a chill ran down my spine. In front of me, Olaf had turned to give me his deer-in-the-headlights look, which didn't help at all.

  
"Anna Crescent?" Mrs. Adel called out.

"Right here." I answered before shoving my books back into my bag, knowing I wouldn't see the light of day again after this.

"Come with me, please." Kai said, fixing his thick-rimmed glasses in the process.

Inwardly sighing, I followed him out of the classroom and then down the hall to the boardroom. On the way, I blew my bangs out of my face. "So...did I win something?" Drawled my voice as I readjusted the strap on my shoulder.

"I think you know what this is about." Kai barely contained a chuckle, but said nothing more until we reached the door. After he knocked, he turned back and gave me a reassuring smile. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

I furrowed my brow at his sudden nerdiness and continued to stare even after he walked away. _I wonder what district he'd hail from?_ Snorting to myself, I turned the knob and took a bold step into the room.

  
To my surprise, the only one there was none other than the queen herself. _Hmm. Queen. Not president?_ The female in question was sitting behind her massive mahogany desk that had a few stacks of paper on it. Back utterly straight and concentrating on her current paper. _Queen_. She looked so regal, so prim and proper right then and I wasn't sure what to think or do now that I was within talking distance. "U-uhh. Hey?" Not knowing what else to say, I cleared my throat awkwardly and stepped further into the room with my mouth dry as the desert.

  
"Anna Crescent, right?" Elsa's lightly accented voice filled said room with sweetness I wasn't prepared for.

"Y-yeah. Yes." I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting nervously when she suddenly looked up from the paper in her hands, but I thankfully was able to shut up before my mouth ran away from me.

She didn't smile. In fact, it felt as if she'd looked right past me. "Have a seat, Miss Crescent." I assumed she meant the chair directly in front of her, so I dropped my bag and did just that. Those electric eyes of hers instantly began to look me over, causing my face begin to burn with embarrassment and self-consciousness. It was a little jarring since nobody had ever openly done that to me before. At least not someone that wasn't a teacher here. "You don't look like the rebel type." Elsa began with what looked like amusement twinkling in her big bright eyes.

"And just what is a _rebel_ supposed to look like?" I successfully held in my scoff. A delicate brow rose on Elsa's face before she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair with a sense of calmness that would make anyone uncomfortable. Like she had all the patience in the world to mess with me.

  
"Well..." She began with a nice drawl. "First off, I admit that I wasn't expecting you to be a girl." Her elbow then came back to rest on the surface along with her chin in the palm of her hand. As she watched me with mild interest, I tried not to do the same to her. She just looked so elegant! Her and all her beauty on her throne of sorts.

The thought of her surrounded with nothing but familiarity, of cleanliness, and organization kind of had me wanting to push it. Maybe just a little. "Last I checked, _Anna_ wasn't a boy's name." I replied sassily while checking my nails.

That time she smiled, almost blinding me. "I actually didn't get your name until this morning." She answered sweetly.

"looks like your officers aren't that sharp then." That time, I grinned at her even though I'd been taken off-guard with that display of teeth. Glorious, yet feral. I swear my heart picked up the pace a bit.

"Think _you_ could do better?" She challenged.

"Oh, please." I waved her off nonchalantly. "Sherlock is my middle name."

"I thought it was Leslie." Elsa deadpanned and I felt my face instantly begin to burn once again as she effortlessly shot me out of the sky.

"Y-you know what? Whatever." I coughed, turning to the side and away from her unfaltering gaze. "Aren't you supposed to be, I dunno, punishing me for my _rebellious deed_ or something?" I asked with a hint of mock annoyance.

  
"And this isn't punishment enough?" Her head tilted to the side, accent taunting me too. I could listen to her talk all afternoon, regardless that she was indeed punishing me with embarrassment.

"So what, are you going to tell me my credit score too?" I couldn't help but grin back at her.

"What if I said it was bad?" She answered almost convincingly enough to make me second guess myself. _What..._

My confusion made had us staring at each other for a short contemplative minute. "I...I guess I underestimated your officers then. And you." I shrugged, missing her smile and then leaned forward again. "What do you actually have for me?"

"You, Anna Crescent, will be helping the school janitors by cleaning this room everyday after school." She answered right away and I was sure if I wasn't prepared for it, I would have gotten whiplash from the sudden mood change. Maybe I shouldn't have been as quick to get to this point too.

But still. "Can't. I have band practice." I tried coolly.

"Arendelle doesn't have a band."

My eyes widened as panic began to rise up in me. "Oh, band? I-I meant I've got softball practice."

"The season hasn't started yet." She cracked half a smile. "Look Anna, you'll be paying for the damages to the window by cleaning this room until the end of the month. Although, if you do something like this again, your punishment will be more severe. Understand?" There was an almost cold resolve in her voice that made me bow my head in surrender. _Could be worse, I guess._

"Yes." I answered, trying not to feel rejected. Though, I had no logical idea where that particular feeling was coming from. Perhaps it was because that I was leaving her presence so early? Maybe because this didn't go at all how I'd imagined?

"Great. That'll be all then. You can go back to class now." Elsa nodded in finality before pulling the closest stack of papers to her so she could get back to work too. Yeah. She'd had enough of me.

With an arrogant bow of my own I then stood up and made my way out of the room. I'd just about closed the door when she called my name once more. "Why'd you do it?" She asked when I turned.

"Honestly?" I swept my eyes from her to the patched up window and then back. "I'd just watched _The_ _Purge_ the night before and figured I'd make own one night of the year." I winked at her and then closed the door behind me, leaving her with whatever expression she saw fit to my ridiculous answer.

 _I did it so you'd notice me._ I answered truthfully in my mind as I strode down the hall, passing my designated classroom altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings!  
> So, I'e been meaning to open up an account on here for the longest time and since I finally got the opportunity, I took it and here we are! Expect a few more of my other stories to turn up here too. Thank you for following these stories then and now! It truly means a lot to me.
> 
> Also, those of you who've already read this one, HI~ expect some changes because I'm low-key kinda rewriting it to hopefully make the story flow better.
> 
> Until next time, tootles~


	2. In A Week

  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**   
  


* * *

**Monday.**

"Anna! Anna Crescent!" In the hustle and bustle that was passing period between classes, I heard my name thunder across the hall, making me pause mid-step at the familiar pitch. _Always one for an audience._

  
"Don't say it." Olaf hissed in my ear just as a devious grin manifested on my face when I turned around.

 _"WEASEL!"_ I managed to match his screech of a voice and waved like an idiot while Olaf let out a disappointed groan.

"Weaselton! Top o' the mornin' to ya!" Almost everyone referred to him as 'Weasel' behind his back, not to mention giggled at his sorry excuse of a toupee, so when I boldly said it out loud while tipping my invisible hat to him, it easily got a few snickers. I'd definitely be lying if I said it wasn't fun teasing him.

  
My reputation seemed to spiral out of control from that last 'break through' and I found myself acting out a bit, inadvertently going along with the rumors for the sake of getting noticed by a certain someone. Whether it was the wrong way to get her attention or not was unclear to me then. I just knew I was sort of liking it and what better way to exploit myself than embarrassing the principal himself? I mean, he'd called me out in the middle of everyone and they were now staring at us instead of going to class!

  
Though, from where I stood I could see his elvish ears redden at the tips more than usual as his temper short circuited instantly. Kristoff, who'd been digging around in his locker while we waited for him, slammed the door and sent a glare my way. "Listen Shortie, you shouldn't want to start something this early. I mean, we haven't even had lunch yet." He nudged me pointedly before we all saw the principal impatiently gesture for me to follow him.  
At that, I turned to gesture from him to Kristoff. "So, you're saying that I should just let that blatant display of disrespect go?"

  
"I mean, he kinda is the principal..." Olaf muttered, but quickly looked away when I glared at him.

"And what do you mean, _I_ shouldn't want to start something? _He_ called _me_ out." Pulling my earbuds out, I made sure to put them away lest I get caught and have to ask my dad for another one. Again.

  
"She's got a point, Kris." Olaf once again looked away when Kristoff glared at him too. By then I had to chuckle, wrapping my arm around our smaller friend so he didn't think we were actually offended.

  
"Just don't. Okay? I'd like to enjoy lunch today." He poked my forehead like I would listen to him.

"Look at me and tell me _this_ face doesn't scream innocence." Batting my lashes for effect.

"It sure screams _something._ " Kristoff grinned evilly.

"Shut up!" I punched his shoulder before walking away from them both.

Only to find that that weasel had already started scuttling off down the hall without me.

I instantly frowned at that. _Douchebag needs a hundred kids to block for him if he wants to be faster than me._ Plus, it wasn't that big a mystery to see or know where he was going. Where else can someone who was shorter than even me play the big, bad commander in chief?

  
 _Two can play this game._ Challenge or not, a playful smirk spread across my lips as I quickly pushed through the crowd for a bit until an opening presented itself for me. I used that to blend in with the flow of students, easily blowing past him, and then hauling butt down the hall that passed the cafeteria. From there, I cut to the right and sprinted up the stairs to the music room. It was the only hall I knew would be mostly empty this early and it was a definite straight shot to the weasel's office.

Once I was back down the other side of the stairs, I expertly weaved my way into his office and waved at his secretary like we were old friends. "I'm here to see The Weas- I-I mean, the principal." I stated half breathlessly to her before letting myself into his office and making myself comfortable behind his desk. In his chair.

Sometime after I managed to catch my breath and smoothed my bangs out of my eyes, I heard him huffing and puffing out there. "I'm expecting Anna Crescent." He stated, making a mischievous smirk appear on my face. I missed what the secretary said, but I did hear him say, "She's what?!" Loud and clear.

"Henry!" I exclaimed when he suddenly appeared in the doorway, more winded than was probably necessary. It was hard to keep a straight face. "I am _so_ glad you could make it! Have a seat." I stood up to gesture to the seat in front of me with the same grin on my face. "How's the wife?" His nostrils flared, face so red it looked almost purple. If looks could kill...

"Take your appropriate seat, Miss Crescent." He growled dangerously. Unable to contain a choked snicker, I instantly backed off after gesturing to his seat like he was royalty and then moving around to the two guest chairs instead.  
When he finally managed to sit down, I drawled. "So _what,_ on this lovely earth, have I done to be embraced by your lustrous beauty today, sir?"

  
"What's this I hear about you picking fights with Ariel Simmons?" He asked right off the bat. My grin faltered a bit. _Great. Of all things._ I rolled my eyes, slumping in my chair.

"Okay, that wasn't all my fault." I shrugged. "She was being a real killjoy and ripping our new president's congratulatory posters down. Not to mention, that witch was talking all kinds of trash about her behind her back and what? Was I supposed to stand there like everyone else and let her get away with it? I was raised better than that, sir." _No one disrespects Elsa Mariani on my watch... O-or anyone._ It wasn't like I was watching out just for our esteemed president or anything! "I mean, there are anti-bullying posters set up all over the school and last I checked, saying things like; _'her mom's an immigrant' or, 'she's freakishly tall' or, 'the ballots were obviously rigged because there's no way a No One like her could get elected'_ are all considered forms of bullying."

  
Ariel Simmons had been one of Elsa's rivals for Student Body President. (A rival in her own mind, that is.) Everyone knew about Ariel Simmons and her family's money. She was a total princess and spoiled like no one I'd ever known. If there was anyone who got what she wanted, it was Ariel and she reminded me of all the cliche high school rich girls I'd seen in movies. Not only that, but she apparently had pretty good grades too. Sources would say that she was always second place since Elsa moved here permanently. Of course her and her fake red hair didn't have a chance at that President's seat and since she was an over all D-list, also a sore loser, she decided to take her misery out on anything representing our president. Too bad she was also one that wasn't woman enough to confront Miss Mariani on her own.

  
It wasn't like I was a personal body-guard for Elsa or something, I'd have done it for anyone. Bullies, of any sort, could jump off a microwave for all I cared.

  
"So, you _didn't_ start that fight?" Weselton asked with a blank face. Whether he believed my claim or not was beyond me.

"That's what I'm saying." I noticed him take a few notes down on a post-it. When he put his pen down, he stared back at me, seemingly looking for some sort of fault in my demeanor. I had none. At the moment. It was the sore loser that brought the fight, I'd just happened to have finished it.

We continued staring at each other for another short minute until he finally conceded. "I'm inclined to believe you." He wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"Yeah, I figured you'd- wait, you do?" I asked in mild surprise. _That's a first!_

"Yes." Westleton huffed. "Besides, Miss Mariani seems to be so swamped nowadays with her duties and others, so it would be foolish for me to send you to her for what appears to be something petty."

 _Your face is petty._ I purposefully kept that thought to myself and asked instead, "Does that mean I can go now?" Getting up before he could ask about what else I'd been up to.

"Sure." He waved me off and I wasted no time in walking out.

* * *

**Tuesday.**

There was a sweet and soothing melody playing in my ear that I suddenly had in my head and it was no wonder that I did. It was a nice balm for my sore heart.

_'You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you._   
_And I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose...'_

"Crescent, to your correct class. Now!" The angry coach bellowed at me like I wasn't already on my way to the gym. But, it wasn't entirely my fault that I took a detour earlier. It was her fault.  
Elsa Mariani.

I, indeed, had been walking to my correct class, but as soon as my eyes caught a flash of platinum blonde, my feet automatically followed in that same direction. As they seemed to want to do everyday since I became somewhat infatuated with the pretty girl. 'Somewhat.' Yeah, we'll use that word. The very sight of this particular human made my heart race like the RPM of a _Corvette ZR1_ and I'd recalled feeling that way sometime after she'd sentenced me to that stupid task of cleaning after school.

  
In actuality, cleaning that boardroom was a piece of cake and even though I usually did it alone, there was a definite _want_ to see our esteemed President after-hours. During hours. Anytime really. But that was all wishful thinking. Those wishful thoughts consisted of me walking into the boardroom, some secret classroom, pretty much anywhere to find her sitting gracefully behind her desk, or in a chair, and waiting for me...

  
"I said, now!" Coach snapped his fingers in my face. "Stop daydreaming!"

Alas, the past few times I showed up to clean, she either wasn't there, or she was just leaving. That meant that I hadn't really talked to her since the day of The Sentencing and it was a bit depressing.

"Alright, I'm going!" I shot back at the body-builder of a man who was wearing a skin tight t-shirt that had the words, TOUGH GUYS WEAR PINK printed on the front. "And isn't that shirt against school rules?" I had to ask, considering he was up in my face too.

"Don't think I don't know you wear _your_ uniform against the rules too." He replied just as condescendingly as I did.

"Hey, I just wear a sweater under my vest. Less constricting than that stupid blazer and still formal enough." I gestured to the clothes I was wearing. "It's also practically all of the designated school colors, so what's the harm in that?"

"Do I need to send you to the office for blatant backtalk?" He grinned maniacally.

 _Should I punch you in the face for blatant backtalk?_ We had a stare down for all of two seconds before I relented, returning his grin. "No, big brother Iron Man, Sir!" I said sarcastically and mock-saluted him before continuing to try to get to class. Unfortunately, I turned just in time to catch a pair of crazy blue eyes giving me a curious look. It took a second for me to check to see if there was anyone else around me she could be looking at. Nope. Did she see that whole exchange? It was no secret our coach was a prick that picked on everyone, but when Elsa only shook her head and retreated into one of the classrooms, I somehow felt empty.

_Why though?_

The rest of the day went by in that same pointless fashion. However, I did try not to cause any more trouble than was necessary. I didn't need another reason to spend time talking to Principal Weselton or getting sentenced to more detention time with _Count Grimsby and the ne'er do-wells._ Or worse: having Miss Mariani get put in charge of punishing me again. That was the last thing I needed at the moment.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

With everything in it's usual spot, my one job was done for the night. _"Finally!"_ I let out a long yawn and plopped down into a chair, resting my forehead on the cool surface with my mind no less clearer than when I first started cleaning. _Elsa, Elsa, Elsa.Why are you always on my mind? What does this mean?_ Bringing my arms up, I cradled my face and instead, stared straight ahead to the newest window that had been installed a few days ago.

  
Although it felt like a few hours passed, the night was still fairly young. The sky darkened a bit more and I ended up closing my eyes. I felt sick. It wasn't a physical sickness either. I'd been physically sick before. It had to be emotional sickness because there was an anxious feeling that just wouldn't leave me alone. _Well, Anna. I believe it's called a 'Crush' for a reason._ Sighing heavily, my eyes opened once again. _A crush? That might be what it is._ I'd heard of these things before, but experiencing it felt different. It was _scary_ actually and I wasn't sure I was ready.

  
 _I should go._ Straightening back up, I used the chair behind me to pop the tense muscles of my back before I stood up.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I made my way to the door. Just as I reached for the handle, I immediately tilted my head in question when the knob moved on it's own accord. When the door began to open, I took a step back and watched curiously.

My heart jumped into fifth gear at the sight.

Obviously, Elsa Mariani clearly didn't expect anyone to still be there as a small _"Oh."_ escaped her pretty lips before she could stop it. Not knowing what to do, or how to feel suddenly, I shot my eyes to the floor while trying to ward off an impending blush of embarrassment. Or awkwardness. Something that had me feeling like an idiot even without her saying or doing anything.

"Um. Have you seen my paper work?" She asked with that light accent of hers.

"Yeah, I do. I-I mean, I did!" I stammered. "I left it on your desk." Gesturing back to said desk like she forgot where the big chunk of wood was.

"Thank you." She replied, looking away before I brought my eyes back to her. We didn't make any sort of eye contact

as she brushed past me. That evasive action alone made me flex my jaw in slight irritation and before I knew it, I was sprinting out of there like I was the Flash himself.

* * *

**Thursday.**

_Stupid. Idiot. Where does Kristoff get off asking me for dance lessons? Like I have the patience to teach him in three days!_ I muttered nothings to myself while trudging down the halls after school so I could hurry and clean and then get back to that fool with two left feet. I pondered the few steps I knew he could handle while the boardroom came into view. _Maybe the Apache Step? Nah, basic dances to start off._ Personally, I preferred to mix it up a lot when I danced, but since Kristoff had trouble walking and chewing gum at the same time, I figured I'd take it easy on him.

"Hmmm..I'm thinking he should start with-" I inadvertently gasped in alarm once I opened the door to find Elsa sitting behind her desk. My mouth opened to begin apologizing when I noticed that her eyes were closed. _...What? Is she asleep?_ To my chagrin, she was! Huh. _Must have worn herself out with that last meeting?_ I could see that it was a meeting because of the state of the room. _Ugh. All that wasted paper._

Smacking myself mentally, I forgot about the mess and quickly found myself in a dilemma of sorts. Should I wake her up? Leave her? A closer look told me that she was, indeed, exhausted. And who could blame her? She lead all the meetings, gave assistance, guidance and praise, kept the peace, stayed in contact with the faculty and administration, yadda, yadda, a bunch of things my tiny brain couldn't comprehend. _You wonder why I respect her so._

Hesitantly, I took small steps closer and easily got entranced by watching the gorgeous girl sleep peacefully. My pulse quickened as I found myself standing right in front of the president. She's so pretty. My hand automatically came up to brush a few strands of platinum blonde hair that had fallen into her beautifully tempting face. _Her hair's so soft!_ She even smelt amazing.

  
I was way too busy staring and when her eyes suddenly began to flutter open, I hadn't realized how close we actually were until I saw the subtle appearance of freckles dashed across her perfect nose.

"Anna?" Voice coated in sleep, her eyes focused a little more.

 _When did I-_ "Uh-!" I instantly jumped away from her, stumbling clumsily over a stray chair like a newborn deer in the process. "Ow! Y-you see I- there was a- a thing in your hair! I didn't mean to freak you out." I tried to explain regardless that I was nearly doubled over in pain because my poor shin had collided with the stupid chair.

"That's fine." Elsa smiled disarmingly before looking away from me to the open door. "It's already that late, huh?"

"Yeah, sort of. School's done, if anything." I successfully bit back my wince so I could stand properly, all the while wondering why she was acting so calm. Last I checked, she was basically brushing me off and wasn't that whole _'staring right at you with my hands in your hair'_ the sort of thing that would elicit that kind of reaction? Especially from her?

"Right. I'll be out of your hair then." Elsa yawned, making me gulp thickly because it had to be the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. Realizing what I'd just thought, I shot my eyes to the floor as she finished gathering her papers, placed them in her bag and then elegantly left the room. My eyes suddenly lifted to follow her retreating form until she disappeared and once she did, I blew out the air I'd been holding since she woke up and slumped back into a different chair dejectedly.

_Why won't you look at me?_

* * *

**Friday.**

It didn't matter that it was Friday because I was already in the worst of moods when I found myself sitting in front of the serious platinum blonde.

"Can I ask why you did it?" Elsa asked softly, referring to an incident from a certain loudmouth and I earlier.

 _Would you believe me if I say the wannabe Heathers member was asking for a broken nose?_ "Because I'm awesome and answer to no one?" I replied nonchalantly, making her frown at me.

  
Leaning back in her chair, I watched and waited for her to just say it so I could leave. I'd even left my iPod playing before waltzing in to the boardroom. "You're suspended for the next three days. Go home, Miss Crescent." Elsa Mariani had a look of disappointment in her eyes, but I couldn't find the strength to really care.

"As you wish, your majesty." I couldn't help glaring back at her. _Sorry for defending your honor._ Keeping my bandaged hand out of her sight, I shot up and stormed out of the classroom with unshed tears stinging my eyes.  
 _Crush. No wonder they call it that._ It felt like I was being cornered by emotions I didn't know what to do with. I felt stuck. Pinned there by...blue eyes. _Seriously!_ I couldn't stop my foot from knocking over a trashcan in the process after shoving my earbuds back into my ears.

  
_'I just wanna scream and lose control.  
Throw my hands up and let it go, forget about everything and run away, yeah.  
I just wanna fall and lose myself, laughing so hard it hurts like hell.  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah...'_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, you know what? I've written so much, put so much effort into this story and I JUST realized that I'd been calling Elsa the Student COUNCIL President and not the Student BODY President all this time! Whoops! (Shows how much Yours Truly paid attention in school XD)  
> TBH, rewriting this is kinda fun. (It's not a full rewrite, mind you. (for now.)) I'm just having fun going back over and fixing things here and there.


	3. Stella

  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Day One.**

"No, no, no. It's supposed to be a triple play-by-play, switch and _then_ flip." The tall blonde I'd come to know during the last two summers of dance camp named Alice _tsk'd_ at me, making me slap my head mockingly when her brow furrowed in frustration.

  
" _Ohh!_ Why didn't you say so in the first place?" I instantly back tracked and did what I was told, ignoring the way my body began to hum with the first signs of soreness. It had been awhile since I moved like that. "Better?" I asked after wiping the sweat from my own brow.

  
"A whole lot better." Al beamed at me and then gestured to my sweat-drenched, gasping partner, "now _you_ on the other hand." Her smile instantly softened when Kristoff gave her a sheepish shrug.

"Hey, I'm trying! Believe me, I am." He breathed out heavily before chocolate brown eyes found mine in a glare. "I just thought _we'd_ be doing this one-on-one." Traitor written all up in them as he gestured between us.

The look made me put my hands up in surrender. "Kris, I honestly don't have as much patience to teach you to dance as Al does." I motioned to the attractive blonde who was drinking water and seemingly turning the tiniest bit shy at the sight of my friend engaging in a glare contest with me. "Yeah, she does _real_ good with the ones she likes." That playful drawl got me a harsh slap to my bare shoulder, which made me yelp in surprise.

  
"A-anyway, what exactly _are_ you doing here, Anna? Last I saw you, you were teaching _me_ how to do the _Time Warp_ for that fund-raiser thing." Alice hid her embarrassment by turning away from Kristoff and facing me head-on. I still saw the tinge of pink on her creamy cheeks, though.

 _"It's just a just a jump to the left."_ I grinned before stretching my arms over my head. "But seriously, I'm here for...we'll call it, moral support." Truthfully, I just needed an excuse to get out of the house and what better way than to dance it all away? "Also, you've got all this space! Why stay crammed in _my_ house when we can exploit _the Warehouse?_ " Said Warehouse was a piece of land that seemed innocent enough to any passerby during the day, but once the sun went down, it turned into a hotspot for dance battles. Alice's name was on the contract, so she had full use of the place whenever. Plus, I knew that if it actually was just Kris and I, we wouldn't have done anything other than watch movies and eat junk food.

  
There was a short pause while I rolled my neck to loosen it back up. "And what the heck is this I hear about you breaking Ariel Simmons' nose?" Al suddenly brought it back up, breaking my attention away from the railings above us where I used to hang out.

" _Ugh_ , you sound like the Weasel." I groaned loudly as I tightened my ponytail.

"Did she also tell you she also got suspended for three days?" Whipping my head around, I instantly sent him a venomous glare. Lately, Kristoff seemed to just want to toss me under the bus whenever he saw fit and I so badly wanted to kick him in the shin for it. Too bad we were dancing and not boxing. _Otherwise I would freaking-_

Instead I got another hard smack to the back of my head which cut off my train of thought. "OW! What the heck, Al?!" I cried out, automatically whipping around to slap Alice's hand back. She glared at me. I glared right back and Kristoff coughed awkwardly. "And _you-_ " I turned on him, "You wanna go ahead and tell her _everything_ else that's wrong with me?"

  
"Leave him alone." Alice stepped back into my line of sight and crossed her arms with a warning in her eyes. I backed off at that and shoved my own hands into my pockets instead, staring that the mats below. "Tell me why, Fireball." She asked a little more softly after another intense minute. "I mean, aren't you already causing the student council enough grief with all your shenanigans?" Al tried to keep herself calm, but was starting to fail. I was starting to get on her nerves.

"Maybe that's _why_ they suspended me." I dared to snap back. Alice didn't go to the same school as Kristoff, Olaf, and I, but that didn't stop me from visiting her to catch up from time to time. Usually we'd have a meet up at Johnny Rockets, have a milkshake, and then we'd top the night off by swinging by The Warehouse, but now it seemed like she was starting to know a little too much about me. Starting to check in a lot more since I'd broken that window. To put it plainly; she was acting a bit too much like a mother figure and it was starting to bother me. She was only a year older! _I wonder if she's been talking to Kris lately..._

"Oh? Then what else have you done?" She demanded, now standing with more authority. Her stance made me stiffen a bit, turning defensive too. I didn't like being backed into a corner.

"I broke a blockhead's nose." My voice came out in half a growl, fists coming back out of my pockets. "I thought you already knew this? What else do you know about me, huh Al? Who's been feeding you tidbits of my school life?" A tense pause as my heart began to pound in my chest. "It is Kris?"

"C'mon Anna, settle down." Kristoff came back to put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. When I only brought my eyes back to glare at him too, he straightened back up with his jaw set. "Shortie, you've been acting like this forever now and I don't know what's making you do it." His voice softened instantly, "but I do know that if you'd just share your problems, your feelings with us, we'd be more than willing to help."

Both of their heavily concerned eyes on me made me huff angrily. "T-there's nothing I can do about it!" I threw my hands up in defeat and turned away from them while the fire inside me dimmed a bit. "And if that's true then there's nothing you two can do either, so just drop it. I'm fine." _They can't possibly understand something that really doesn't even make sense to me._ This was my burden to bear.

Alice then stepped forward so she could wrap her arms around me, causing my joints to stiffen instinctively and I held in the growl that wanted to escape. "No, sweetheart." She whispered to the top of my head. "We may not be able to do anything in that part of your life since you won't tell us anything. But you can bet your last penny that we'll do any and everything we can just to see you happy again." And just like that, all my anger dissipated and I groaned into her neck, conceding my own defeat by wrapping my own arms around her.

"I hate you both." I muttered, making them chuckle.

* * *

**Day Two.**

The day had started out boring and had continued being boring. Alice and the others were in school, so there was no one at the Warehouse and I was too lazy to go anywhere else alone. Even when it was time for school to be out, I wasn't really up to seeing the others that soon. I planned to stay away from Al for the time being, Kristoff was on my cautionary list and Olaf...just wasn't helpful sometimes. That simply meant that I was stuck at home all day.

 _But since it's spaghetti night, I guess it's not all bad._ It was one of the only dishes my dad had perfected and I loved it."Panda, I love you." Said dad started, tired eyes finding mine in sympathy while my fork poked lazily around a meatball. "But I think it's time you found something to do."

"Can I participate in dance battles?" I felt compelled to ask right away, instantly perking up at the thought. The first battle I'd ever had the pleasure of seeing was on Alice's seventeenth birthday. It was the same night her name had been included on The Warehouse contract and I was honored to be there for it. Even better, one of the more popular groups that were participating that night were straight from Arendelle! _The Chosen._ They were the sole reason I started dancing seriously in the first place. I'd always had a sense of rhythm, but never showed it outside of my bedroom until I saw people flying through the air, K-Kicking, Locking, C-Walking, and whatever else they thought of.

It was incredibly liberating!

"I meant something that'll distract you _and_ pay you." He chuckled before popping a meatball into his mouth.

"They do pay!" I nodded convincingly. And they did. I once saw a team win over six-thousand dollars. It honestly blew my mind that people could get paid by doing something they loved. I hadn't realized that was possible until I saw it up close and personal. "You just gotta win is all."

Participating in one of those battles was definitely on my bucket list.

"I mean a _job_ , dear." He stated with a crooked smile on his face, bringing me back from screaming in the middle of a roaring crowd to the present as well.

  
"Job? Who's that?" I asked playfully. He rolled his eyes and I brought my hand up as if to ease his thoughts. "Okay, okay. You want me to find a job, father-dearest, I can do that."

* * *

**Day Three.**

_HELP WANTED._

Upon seeing the bold letters, I eagerly tore the poster off the wall and carried it with me to the address marked on it. A garage. I first saw men in oily, grease-stained, blue overalls spread out in said garage either working on their own cars or talking to customers. However, an office at the far corner caught my attention and I wasted no time in walking up to it. Exhaling lightly, I gave the door a sharp knock.

"Come in." A deep voice called out from the other side.

I opened the door and immediately saw a large man sitting behind his desk who was glancing through a newspaper. Even from where I stood I could tell he was as intimidating as a grizzly bear and I had to wonder if this was the right place to start. It was my first try. "How can I help you, Missy?" He asked, folding his paper and putting it to the side.

"Uh, hi! I saw this poster earlier and was thinking- or I mean, I'd like to get a job here?" I cleared my throat awkwardly. _Wooow. What stellar communication skills, Anna! Don't be surprised if he kicks you back out._

  
There was an uncomfortable moment of silence that followed while he tilted his head, eyes curiously scanning me over as if to ask, _'You? Work here?'_ But the confusion was soon wiped off as he scrubbed his face. "So, those imbeciles _did_ put posters out." His loud laugh suddenly reverberated though me and the small office. "Alright then, have a seat and tell me what you know about vehicles." He leaned forward and steepled his oil-stained fingers in front of him.

I sat.

The smell of oil, dirt, tires, exhaust, gas, and just the inside of an old abandoned car hit me right in the nose then as I pondered what to tell him. "Well, I know how to change a tire, my dad taught me how to change the oil on our car..." I began in unsurity, but then slumped my shoulders. "Okay, I don't know much, I'll admit." I scratched the back of my head nervously. "B-but I'm a fast learner! My dad only showed me once how to change the oil and I did it by myself last week." Another pause. "H-He and the car are still alive, so I think I did okay."

When the man burst out laughing that time, I was prepared for it, but then I noticed there was also light twinkle in his hazel eyes as he stood to his full height, I felt more at ease than when I first came in. "How do you feel about paper work?"

"With all do respect, sir, you wouldn't want me handling important stuff." A nervous chuckle escaped as I brought my hand up to rub the base of my neck. "I'm better with my hands."

"Are you now? I suppose you could start out with the simpler jobs until you get the hang of things." Craning my head up, I instantly turned giddy with excitement, regardless that he towered over me like a skyscraper. "Once that happens, I'll personally teach you how to fix motors."

"That'd be awesome!" I blurted, already feeling my face heat up with embarrassment. "I-I mean, I would like that very much, sir."

"What's your name, Missy?" He wasn't fazed at my excitement and even chuckled a little too.

"Anna. Anna Crescent, sir." I answered as professionally as I could, ignoring that my voice had just broke a bit.

"Drop this 'sir' business and you can call me Danny." He extended a meaty hand, which I instantly took. "From here on out I'll be your boss." We shook firmly.

"Thank you...Danny." I beamed at him.

* * *

**1st day back at school. Lunch.**

Tossing my bag at my feet, I also plopped down on the bench next to Olaf who was talking about some new play the Drama Club was going to try out. I half listened to him as I took out my home made sandwich (cafeteria food was as appetizing as cat food!) and began to dig in. "It goes something like perchance to dream, perchance to...want?" Olaf tried and failed miserably to quote one of the most famous lines in history and I was able to ignore his mistakes for about two more seconds until it got ridiculous.

"O," I interrupted sharply after taking a drink of water to wash down my food. "I think it starts out with: _To be, or not to be?_ "

"Yes!" His gray eyes lit up in excitement. "How'd the rest go?" This time his hands came up to grip my forearm.

"Yeah, Anna." Kristoff smirked in challenge. "Just how _did_ the rest go." Bringing my eyes from Olaf to that idiot, I couldn't help but glare.

  
"Mr. Bjorgman, that stupid pushy attitude of yours is getting really old, really fast!" I snapped at him, still a little hurt about his tattling on me to Al. His grin faltered, but he smoothed it over with taking a drink of his Gatorade.

"Yeah, Kris." Olaf huffed. "Anna just got back from her banishment, so can we act like it didn't happen and move on?"

"But, it _did_ happen and I would hate to just sweep it under the rug when the issue hasn't been resolved yet." Kristoff answered truthfully. _That's it!_

"Whatever." I snapped and chose to leave it for the moment. "Olaf, from where you tried to start, I believe it goes: _'Devoutly to be wished! To die, to sleep. To sleep, perchance to dream- ay, there's the rub, For in that sleep of death what dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause. There's the respect that makes calamity of so long life..._ '" It was my turn to smirk when I beheld Olaf's dreamy, childlike face and Kristoff's shocked one.

" _Wow._ Anna, that was amazing!" Olaf jumped at me with a smile so big I thought his face would split right in half.

"You should audition!"

"No." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Aww...why not? You'd blow everyone out of the water!" Olaf pleaded, eyes turning wide and glossy. A good trait he'd picked up from that accursed troupe of his.

"Do you _really_ think people would accept one of the school's apparent _rebels_ for the lead?" I finally managed to take another bite of my sandwich. "Plus, the title is _Hamlet_ and if you didn't notice...I'm quite female." I chuckled and poked Olaf's nose playfully.

  
"There's Ophelia." He tried. "Also, it might get some teachers off your back if they see you trying to go straight." Something about that saying made me inwardly cringe, but it was gone as quickly as it came and I was left a little confused by that reaction.

" _No._ " I deadpanned. "And, 'go straight?' What, did I just get out of juvie for selling or something?" Flicking his forehead, I snorted and went back to trying to enjoy my food.

Truthfully, I was in no mood to deal with anything.

Just before I'd gotten to our usual bench, I'd managed to catch a glimpse of Elsa Mariani and her own group on the quad and those anxious feelings suddenly presented themselves once again. That time, I had considered telling my friends my problem, but the consequences would probably be, well, problematic. I mean, what if word got around and soon the whole school found out that I had feelings for the student president? I wouldn't be the school Rebel anymore, that's for sure. I'd be the biggest joke known to man! It was terrifying to think about all the ridicule and the slow-motion laughter everyone would definitely evoke on me if they knew.

"Earth to Anna Crescent!" Kristoff thumped his hand against my shoulder, making me wince back to reality.

"What?!" I growled.

"Ah, so you _are_ alive." He sighed before resting his chin in his palm. "I was just saying that you've changed a lot."  
 _Oh, really? Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious._ "Have not. I'm still me." I tried to smile convincingly, but he wasn't having it.

"Yes you have." He began to tick off his fingers. "A few months ago, you weren't this moody, you talked a lot more, you used to hang out with us on the weekends-"

"Hard to hang out when you've got a job." I somehow managed to get in over his monologue.

"You never used to cause the student council so much grief- and, wait. You didn't even tell us you got a job!" He didn't hide his emotions as well as he could have and I found myself ready to slip away. I didn't need this right now.

"Thanks for all your concern, Kris. But I'm just a little stressed." I tried to wave them off to no avail.

"Stressed about what?" Olaf, oblivious as ever, asked.

"Mr. Kwalski's upcoming test, of course!" I ended up brushing them both off with the biggest grin I could muster.

"Look, with the last three days wasted, I gotta spend some major time in the library." Gathering up what was left of my sandwich and bag pack, I stood to my feet. "It might take awhile and I've got cleaning duty still, so don't wait up for me. See ya later!"

_Sorry I'm a coward. I thought as I ran away._

* * *

**Later. Afterschool.**

_'I walk a fine line between the right and the real._   
_They watch me closely but talk is cheap here like a weightless currency._   
_Your words don't mean shit to me. I'm always cashing out...'_

I silently sang along with the music playing in my earbuds as I languidly picked up papers off the floor. _Three suspension days equals three more months of cleaning huh?_ Sighing heavily, I shoved the papers back in the recycle bin. _How's a girl supposed to have an actual job too?_

  
"Maybe this isn't the best way to do it." I voiced aloud. And it was true. What I was doing was not the best way to attract Elsa Mariani's attention. That plan just wasn't very logical, come to think about it. Then again, it was inevitable. I'd probably end up doing something crazy either way. _Mess up once, it's all downhill from there._

There was no way she'd see me any differently after all of this.

Slamming the recycling lid shut, I couldn't help but think about my earlier eavesdropping of another stupid junior asking Elsa if she wanted a ride home. _I mean, she has her own car doesn't she?_ Regardless, I hadn't waited for her response because, just seeing others flirt with her made an unknown emotion swirl beneath my being. I knew I had no right to feel that way, but I couldn't help it.

  
After pushing the bin out of the classroom, I picked up the broom and began to sweep away the dust covering the floor. How all that dust gathered after a single day was beyond me. I just knew I had to clean it day in and day out for the next couple of months. Brilliant. Of course a drawback was that I had a lot of time alone. Time to think. Of... her. But thinking of her made my insides feel numb.

 _Elsa, Elsa, Elsa..._ I needed to steer clear of thinking about her, so with a blank face, I continued cleaning and turned up my iPod.

_'You're only happy when I'm wasted._   
_I point my finger but I just can't place it._   
_Feels like I'm falling in love when I'm falling to the bathroom floor.'_

Spinning myself around the broom, I swiftly lifted it and brought the head down to the floor with a gentle _clack._ A small grin playing on my lips. Sweep. Push. Clack. Sweep. Push. Slide. Clack-clack. _Sliiiide._ Stomp. Sweep. Push... another effortless spin over and under the broom handle and I was lost in a world of my own. Away from this classroom. Prying eyes. Here, it was just me and my idiot self. Here, I was free to feel however I wanted and no one would judge me.

_'I remember how you tasted._   
_I've had you so many times let's face it._   
_Feels like I'm falling in love alone...'_

Here, I was allowed to like whoever I wanted.

Reaching out and spreading my palm wide open after a few blissful minutes of treating the broom like it was my dance partner forever, I gestured to the partly closed door of the Boardroom. _"'STELLA, WOULD YOU TAKE ME HOME?'"_ I sang out loud before laughing at my poor, hopeless self.

  
_Look after my heart. It's in your hands now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo...how ya liking it? I'm personally kinda liking it because I can go back and fill in holes I didn't know I needed to and or the ones I know I've been wanting to. Kudos to all who know the songs/play mentioned ^^  
> I own nothing whatsoever.  
> Oh and don't worry, Elsa will show up again. The two are in different grades so there's not much contact yet, (regardless that Elsa allocated that punishment.) but anyway...Tootles~


	4. Worth A Headache?

  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**A Few Days Later.**

"Anti-lock Braking System, or ABS for short." Marko pointed at the little red light of the car he was working on, making sure I was paying attention too. I was.

It had only been a few days since I started working in the tire shop known as _Black Bear Auto_ and I wanted to soak as much information in as I could from the guys as fast as I could. Danny, true to his word, had taken me under his wing the first two days. He covered the basics of what was usually done during a work day, the different jobs the other "lads" did and small things here and there I could eventually start doing by myself. Like, helping a customer when they came by to see what was up with their vehicles, setting up appointments, inventory, keeping the garage as clean as could be so no one broke their necks or started a fire. In short, it was my first ever job and it was a bit to take in, but it wasn't impossible. Soon enough, I'd be getting paid! _No more asking Dad to buy me another set of earbuds because Count Grimsby never gives them back even if he says he will._ It certainly was a nice thought.

  
"It helps the driver maintain the steering control during hard braking." I was brought back to the garage in the next instant. "Without it, the poor car is gonna spin out of control when the wheels end up locking up. This is especially dangerous on slippery roads." His older, wise eyes met mine and I nodded before wiping my forehead free of sweat. _So hot today!_ "The ABS uses wheel speed sensors to monitor the speed of each wheel. If any of the wheels lock, the ABS quickly releases and then applies the braking pressure to the affected wheel, preventing it from locking. Remember that if you see this warning light appear on the dash, the ABS system doesn't work properly." He concluded as I took the information into memory.

  
"Okay, but-"

"Aww...stop boring the little missy with all that simple stuff!" Boomed another loud voice from the garage door, making Marko, the rest of the workers, and I turn to see Danny carrying in a light blue cooler. With a knowing smirk, he then said to me, "why don't you tell the boys about ball joints, Missy."

  
I could feel several pairs of eyes on me, waiting in either curiosity or anticipation, but I only coughed shyly and avoided any of those eyes. Since I was so new, Danny had to order a new uniform for me so I had to wear one of their former workers' huge shirt. I noticed right then that the patch with his name on it was starting to peel off. "Uh, they're part of a vehicle front suspension." I answered quietly, trying to hide my own surprise at being told to share by taking more interest in the tearing patch. _Ash._ I hated public speaking now more than ever!

  
But when Danny snorted incredulously, I knew I was in for it. "Annnd?" He drawled out, tossing me a cold can of soda from the cooler. Since it was wet with ice, it nearly fell from my hands and when I frantically fiddled with it for a couple of scary seconds, the guys voiced their own hearty chuckles at my clumsiness. Though, all that did was drive me to straighten back up with a fierce glare at them.

" _Ahem._ Ball joints, gentlemen, act like a hinge and those connect the suspension control arms to the steering knuckles with a rotating spherical stud and a socket. In turn, these allow you to turn your vehicle and...just keeps the carriage steady, really. Nowadays they are filled with grease inside and sealed with a rubber boot. That way we don't have to regrease them when people come in for oil changes." I stated, crossing my arms in front of me with a smug smirk.

  
"Whoo...go Crescent!" Another man named Giovanni belted and popped open his can with a broad, bearded grin and held his can up. That was one thing I hadn't expected about being the only girl in a workshop full of men. I somehow had their goofy respect. Or at least they were nice enough to not run me off _because_ I was a girl.

"Good. Now, what are the symptoms of a worn out ball joint and why is it crucial to fix?" Danny prodded further.

Bringing my eyes from Giovanni to him, I didn't hesitate to answer, "When a ball joint is badly worn out, it can separate, thus causing the vehicle to lose control. How one can tell a joint is worn is that there'll be a knocking, clunking, or popping noise from the front end while driving over bumps. Or your car will start shimmying all over the highway for no reason. But sometimes, there could be none." I shrugged. "A ball joint can be properly inspected by jacking up the vehicle and rocking the wheel back and forth."

There was a quick pause of silence before the boss broke it. "What'd I tell you? She's like a sponge! Only had to tell her once." Danny exclaimed proudly and then came over to slap me on the shoulder. He took me off guard and I accidentally dropped the can of soda. We all watched it smack to the floor and explode everywhere, but easily laughed it off until Danny gestured for me to follow him. "Haze, get the mop. And _you_." He pointed a meaty finger at me. "I have yet to make you a complete grease monkey." He began to lead me to an old beat-up car at the back. "See Missy, you got most of the head knowledge down, but now it's time to get those girly hands of yours dirty." I could see his teeth in the next smile he gave me, causing me to turn giddy.

"Alright! Lead the way then, Danny." I couldn't help but grin with excitement. _It's about time._

* * *

**Thursday. After school.**

Stifling a tear-drawing yawn, I half dragged the cleaning supplies back to the janitor's closet. My poor stomach growled and I couldn't help but think helplessly: _I'm so hungry I can eat a horse!_ It had been a long, hectic day without lunch and I was ready to get away from this place so I could get something from my favorite place to eat sooner than later. _Mmm...Johnny Rockets._ I didn't stop the dreamy, longing smile from forming on my face, but as I passed the gym, I paused mid-step before taking another back to peer down the deserted basket ball court. _Oh, empty weight room?_ An idea crept into my mind and in the next instant, I was sprinting the rest of the way to the closet, where I basically threw the supplies and then I ran back to the gym.

  
Food could wait.

Once there, I shrugged out of my jacket and in the last second, opted to just wear my undershirt with my gym shorts. _Need room to move around in._ On the way to the equipment/weight room, I steadily wrapped both my hands in with a roll of protective bandages and then proceeded to tie my hair back into a low ponytail. From my pocket, I pulled out my phone, found a suitable playlist and set the device on the floor to the right of me before warming up. As I began to rotate my joints, the first song began, already making my muscles tense with adrenaline.

  
It had been awhile since I punched something that didn't end up crying like a child. This way, my hands were also protected better and that thought alone had me bouncing around on the balls of my feet, encouraging the fire steadily seeping into my veins.

  
_'Can't kill the way I feel._   
_Can't stop a hurt so real._   
_Can't kill what I've denied, there's nothing left to sacrific._   
_I stand on solid ground._   
_Look up from falling down._   
_There's nothing left unsaid. I live with no regrets.'_

I could pummel _this_ opponent without the Weasel breathing down my neck or risking more suspension days.

  
After fully stretching, I positioned myself in front of the bag with my fists up around my face and shoulders and elbows down. But when I hesitantly took a jab at the bag, it didn't even budge and that made me laugh out loud for some odd reason. _Focus._ I popped my neck and bent my knees, getting ready to walk around the worn-out bag. All business now.

  
_'I would break, I would burn, I would suffer._   
_There's nothing I wouldn't do, do for you._   
_I would lie, I would steal, for no other._   
_You make me feel so alive. So alive I'd die for you!'_

My eyes narrowed in determination while the adrenaline spiked through me like the snap punches I started out with. Aggressively making my way around the bag like a lioness to it's captured prey, I felt myself easily getting caught up in the glorious sensation of letting go. My frustration with everything, everyone and myself, confusion with someone in particular and myself, feelings of loneliness, sorrow, emptiness... _myself._ None of it mattered right then.

  
_'There's nothing left to hide._   
_Want you to see inside._   
_For me there is no doubt._   
_My heart is yours, so rip it out!_   
_I don't expect you to understand this._   
_I'll take what you give, but I won't take it for granted.'_

  
The weight room was stuffy and always smelled like feet for some disgusting reason, but I didn't care. Fast jabs and kicks. A dark grin. Cross. _Breathe._ Numerous hooks. Audible grunts and hisses of mine echoed through the empty room. _1-2 Combo._ Sweat already formed on my brow. _1-2-3 Combo._ A giddy, breathless chuckle escaped my lips. I could feel the power in my hands and legs, the quickness of each punch, precision of each kick. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to at that point.

  
Here, all my problems presented themselves in the heavy bag before me and I was all too happy to punch and or kick them away.

_'I would break, I would burn, I would suffer._   
_There's nothing I wouldn't do, do for you._   
_I would lie, I would steal, for no other._   
_You make me feel so alive...'_

I didn't know how long I went at it, but when my body finally began to ache, I decided to slow it down. I still had other things to do later after all. Oh, this was going to be a pleasant kind of soreness and I was looking forward to it!

_'Take my heart just rip it out! Rip it out!'_

Finally managing to stumble away from the punching bag, I languidly stretched again before going to pick up my phone in order to turn the music off. While I was at it, I also stopped to grab a drink of water from the fountain inside the gym itself. _Almost closing time too._ It didn't bother me that the song had been on repeat. It was a good song anyway. "Whoo...' _There's nothing I wouldn't do, do for you..."'_ I repeated the lyrics breathlessly as I pushed the damp bangs out of my eyes after taking another long drink. My shirt clung to my equally sweaty torso and it was then that I decided not to change back into my uniform, lest I make them more dirty than they should have been. _Need to do laundry._ No one was around to scold me about my choice of post-workout wear anyway.

  
 _"Take my heart just rip it-_ Aw man!" I smacked my forehead harshly when I suddenly remembered that I had library books, not to mention my bag still, waiting for me in the boardroom. On the opposite side of the school. _Idiot!_ Sucking it up, I checked the time before immediately sprinting through the rest of the gym and down the halls without a second thought, jelly legs be damned! _I do NOT want to get locked in here!_ _That would add major cherries to the cake, wouldn't it?_ Pushing the scary thought away, I picked up my pace and as I saw the Boardroom approaching, I didn't see the impending person emerging until it was too late.

  
_CRASH!_

"Ah- _Atalanta's tit,_ that hurt!" I groaned loudly, rubbing my now dazed head and wincing from the stupid pain it caused me. _Hello Concussion my old friend. I've come to bang my head again._ Though feeling that the rest of my body was comfortably cushioned, I could only think one thing: _the other person is injured!_ I quickly pushed myself back up with all the gracefulness of a frantic deer on ice and began spewing as many apologies as I could before really catching sight of who the poor person was. When I did, my entire body froze over in horror.

  
Elsa Mariani.

It was none other than out Student Body _President!_

  
Oh. _Oh!_ "Wh- c-crap- holy crap, I-I am _so_ sorry! Did I hurt you?" My voice came out as panicked as could be. "A-are you injured, Elsa? Can you walk? Please tell me you can still walk. Do you- do you need help getting up?" _Sweet mother of Odin, of all the people in this stupid school I could have run over! It just has to be YOU doesn't it?!_ "Uh- um?" I bit my lip hastily, trying to cool it before I lost it completely. _Crap, crap, crap!_

  
Elsa groaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of her head too. Slightly dazed blue eyes met mine steadily after a short minute of her wincing uncomfortably. "You ever wonder why the teachers and officers tell us _not_ to run in the halls, Miss Crescent?" Were her first honey-dipped words, making me flush with utter embarrassment.

  
I wanted to smack myself silly. I wanted the floor to swallow me whole. Briefly, I wondered if it was too late to transfer schools before I slumped in on myself. "I-I- I'm _real_ sorry. I-I didn't expect anyone to still be around besides Zeus and Piney. Not many students, let alone officers, are usually around after five-thirty so I decided to make a run for it. Plus, the school is closing soon and I didn't want to get trapped here over night!" I inwardly cringed at the mess of words that flopped out of my mouth.

  
"Wait, who?" Elsa put up a hand as if to put a stop to my idiocy and then proceeded to stand up, dusting herself off as well.

"Zeus- Oh! Our janitors, Jaune and Dilbert." I followed suit and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sometime after we first met, we started calling each other these dumb code names in case the school ever thought to get walkie-talkies or whatever."

  
Elsa's response was an even more confused look. "You...you _bonded_ with our janitors?"

  
"Yeah! They're actually pretty funny." I chuckled bashfully and tucked my loose hair behind my ear. "They took to calling me Miss Fortune."

_"Misfortune?"_

"No, Miss. _Miss_ Fortune." I couldn't help but laugh again because she was having a bit of trouble understanding the differences and there was this little frown line I'd never noticed before that presented itself when she repeated the name again. "But, I guess _Misfortune_ works better with me, huh?"

  
"I'd prefer the former." She said around a slight smile. "I've had a pretty awful day, so some better fortune would be nice." Her subtle accent licked every word, but did little to ease the sudden horrible guilt I felt for ungracefully knocking her over when her day had already gone to the dogs.

"Look, I'm really, really, sorry. I-is there anything I can do for you?" I couldn't seem to stop apologizing. _Damn, this sucks!_

  
"Yes, actually." Elsa answered calmly and then gestured to the books scattered everywhere on the floor. "You can help me pick up these books and bring them to my car."

Without another word, I instantly dove for the first one I saw, but didn't realize it was also her intended book too until our heads bashed together painfully.

"Sorry!" We both said in unison, before rubbing our heads once again and avoiding looking at each other while we were at it. _Owww! That's a headache for sure!_

  
"I uh, I guess that settles what my code name is, huh?" I hesitantly tried to ease the heavy awkwardness of the situation after a long silent second while we gathered up the rest of the books.

  
"Maybe." Elsa replied, letting a small, crooked smile grace her full lips that time.

My heart stilled for just a second as I beheld that smile up close and then it was back to beating at a hundred miles a minute as I shifted the weight in my arms, carefully tearing my eyes away from her so she didn't see anything unsavory in them. The apparent blush, I couldn't do anything about though. _Holy crap, she's..._ "Uh, w-what are all these for anyway?" I tried to change the subject with a clearing of my throat.

  
"Oh, something wasn't adding up from last year's school activities, so I requested to take some of the records home to see if I can find the discrepancies."

  
"The..wait, _what?_ Can you say that slower and dumber, please?" I couldn't help but tilt my head in my own confusion.

  
"They're school records, Anna." Elsa, for her credit, seemed a bit embarrassed and even let out a nervous chuckle and I swear if I wasn't weighed down by these heavy books, I would have floated away in bliss at that beautiful sound. "I'm trying to help my treasurer find what happened to one of our vender's bills, so we can pay him since the former President apparently never did."

  
"Oh!" I rolled my eyes. "I thought you meant records, like _my_ records- well, not _my_ my records, but I thought you meant student records." Placing them on one of the desks inside the Boardroom, I went about picking up my bag before adding my own books to the pile and then gathering the lot so we could leave. "So much for my trying to bribe you to burn mine." With a devious grin, I locked the door.

  
"I don't think you could afford to bribe me, Crescent." Elsa's expression was unreadable at the moment because she was already walking ahead of me.

  
"Oh, I bet I could!" I barked and wasted no time catching back up to her. It was unfair that she was a little taller than me, so her strides were longer! My tired joints screamed, but I was determined to keep her pace. "You like gum? Candy? I got the goods."

"No, thank you." She glanced at me. "I like my teeth."

  
"Damn, no sugar then." I pursed my lips in thought, unconsciously slipping by her to hold the front door open with my back. "What about an about-to-expire coupon to that one vitamin place in the mall? Though, I don't know if you work out or add protein to your shakes, but it's still good until next month!"

  
"I-" Elsa's delicate eyebrow quirked upwards. "No." And then she was looking at me like I was crazy. "You do realize that I don't _actually_ have student records, right?"

  
"I was being hypothetical!" I chuckled. "Maybe if I find something you like, I can get you to cut my sentence a little."

  
"Beg pardon?" She'd gotten ahead of me again, but that was fine. I hadn't meant for her to hear that anyway.

"Nothing." I grinned playfully when she only glanced back in suspicion.

We then continued on in somewhat comfortable silence until we reached the notorious blue beetle and when we did, she quietly thanked me.

"It was the least I could do." I helped load the books into her trunk. "I'm sorry again."

"Just don't run in the halls." Elsa shook her head.

"Hey, in my defense school was over." I snorted and crossed my arms cockily. "I could have broken _all_ the rules if I wanted."

"And yet, _my_ neck was the only casualty." Elsa once again shot me with that small smile and I felt my face flush once more from it.

  
"I- what- No!" I yelped like a kicked pup. "That is _so_ not fair, Mariani! How is that fair?!"

  
And then she _giggled._

When my heart stopped _that_ time, I feared my it wouldn't start back up. I'd died and ascended to Valhalla. _Does that make her a Valkyrie then?_ Instead, I grew a little more embarrassed and let out my own chuckle while rubbing the back of my neck. I was sure she'd caught me looking like a fish out of water for an instant there. _She's...so cute._

  
"So-" We both started after another few seconds of gathering our composure. And then we both laughed awkwardly.

"You-"

"Go ahead-"

I facepalmed that time and then she giggled. _Again!_

  
I wasn't going to last much longer if she kept that up! She'd entered the ring, gave me a single look, a tiny giggle and I was down for the count. "Uh-" I tried again and hesitantly took a step back. "I-I should go. You know, before _Misfortune_ befalls you again. Or, I just plain _fall_ on you again." And then I was burying my face in my hands again as a disapproving snort left me. _Can I be anymore smooth?_ "You know what? I'll see you later, Your Majesty." Instead of letting something else come tumbling out of my stupid mouth, I turned on my heel and started to walk away instead.

  
Until I remembered my own books I'd added to the pile that was now in Elsa's trunk!

Gritting my teeth, I reluctantly turned back around to find said girl holding out said traitors to me. "Those. I need those." My voice choked out as I steeled myself and strutted back to her. Moronically, if I might add.

  
Elsa's simple response was a nod and a small, murmured " _Mmhmm._ " And it looked like she was lightly biting on her lip to keep from giggling at me. Again.  
The thought had my ears and face burning while my hands automatically reached out to grab the cursed books. Only when her soft fingers brushed against mine, did I inwardly gasp and end up almost dropping them like the perfect imbecile I was. _Oh boy, this isn't going to stop is it?_ Clearing my now dry throat, I squeezed them to my chest and once again turned away with my stomach tumbling over itself. "B-bye, Elsa. See you later."

  
"See you later, Anna."

Somehow I felt very light and there was no way to wipe off the grin on my face. Not like I wanted to anyway. _Cute. Elsa's cute._

_If I confessed these new, weird feelings to you, if I told you I thought you were cute Elsa Mariani...what would you do?_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: .....okay, I'm kinda nervous about that last part. If you've already read this, you'll realize that....I may have rewritten this last part almost entirely ._. is it too much, I wonder? Will it affect the already written out story? Will it be better this time around? Who knows??? Guess we'll see how this all pans out together hm?  
> Thanks for reading and for rereading again. My heart goes out to y'all!


	5. The Transfer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Monday.**

There was a new student when I arrived in my second class. 

I only noticed because I was late enough getting to school that my seat had already been occupied by another girl. Okay, truthfully, that class didn't have assigned seats, but the back rows had recently begun to be unsaid designated spots for me.

I had a reputation to upkeep after all.

Too bad I wasn't in the mood to ask for it back. Plus class had already started, so what was the point? _"Her name's Kida."_ Olaf whispered (quite loudly) at me after I took a seat in front of him. He usually sat in the next row and a seat up from my desk, which put me a bit closer to the front, but that was my only unfortunate option.

  
Honestly, I was only late because my dad and I decided to take a quick detour for breakfast since we ended up sleeping in once again. _Worth it though._ There was this old feisty woman named Lena that had a food truck stationed right outside her house that we went to a few times out of the week. She made some of the best breakfast sandwiches around and I just had to wait for one because she always gave me and my dad special hot-off-the-stove treatment. Thinking about that hot concoction of potatoes, eggs and bacon pieces topped off with green chili and stuffed into a huge homemade biscuit made me easily forgive the new girl for taking my spot.

  
"A little louder, buddy. I don't think she heard you!" I grinned back at Olaf making his face twist and he quickly hit me in order to shut my snickering up. Off to the side, I noticed the new girl glance at us curiously before I returned Olaf's hit to his shoulder.

"Have you got your homework today, Miss Crescent?" The teacher asked once I fully settled, making me snap my eyes forward once again. _Do I?_ Remembering where I shoved it last Friday, I hastily dug around in my bag and to my surprise, I did do it! _That's a first!_ I had to look it over a few times to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. _When'd that happen?_ Before he could clear his throat in that annoying, impatient way if his, I got up and strode to the front to drop it off.

  
On the way back to my seat, I got a better look at the newbie. She was actually really pretty. Her smooth olive-colored skin easily stood out along with her oddly styled, crazy silver colored hair that had a section tied off to the side. Our eyes met in the next instant and I felt the tip of my foot catch nothing in particular, making me stumble before ungracefully plopping back into my seat. I felt my face heat up when Olaf giggled at me, but was too embarrassed to turn around to slap him for it.

  
Those intelligent eyes of hers were a very attractive shade of lighter blue, but what made me stumble like an idiot was the unsuspecting markings under her left eye. Tattoos? _Were those tattoos? Who gets tattoos on their face?_ One noticeable feature other than that were her high cheekbones and rather prominent nose. _Native? Is the tattoo a family thing then? Is she here to take my place as the rebel? 'Don't be stupid.'_ Whatever the reason, that tattoo had to be the most exotic thing I'd ever witnessed on a single person. _In_ _teresting._

  
"So yeah, I heard once that when Mr. Kwalski first came here, the students made him cry." I heard Olaf 'whispering' again and discretely peeked behind me to see him halfway leaning into the aisle to talk to her.

"What, are you serious?" She gasped, blue eyes turning wide with a mixture of glee, curiosity and a hint of mischief. Her voice was a litter deeper than I anticipated and from the way she instantly reacted to Olaf's little tidbit; leaning into the aisle too, I figured she was more of the outgoing type. Friendly if anything.

  
"Uh-huh. Ask Anna, here." Olaf hit my shoulder again, making me turn all the way around to glare at him. "Right, Anna?" He prodded happily. Oblivious little idiot.

" _Yesss._ Olaf." I hissed through my teeth instead of hitting him back like I wanted, knowing it was a futile attempt to make him stop talking so loud.

"What happened?" The new girl darted her eyes to the front and then looked back at us when the coast was clear.

"Well..." Olaf's face reddened a bit and I had to bite back a laugh because I knew the story too. Although, I wasn't exactly sure if we could talk about it right now, considering we were in the man's very classroom. "It, uh, it happened during one of his morning classes. I know this because my brother used to go here and he had that- this class..."

  
As fun as it was watching Olaf trip over himself while turning the world's deepest shade of red, I leaned further in and cupped the side of my lips, "Let's just say that the flag wasn't the only thing that 'rose' that morning."

  
"Oh. _Oh._ " Blue eyes widened and I watched in fascination as her cheeks colored too! Not as red as Olaf, but her blush was apparent even though her skin was darker than mine and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the reaction.

  
"My brother and his friends were total butts and they never let him live it down." Olaf cleared his throat.

"A few more years of teasing and the man's got buns of steel now. True veteran if he survived _Marshal Ramsey and his Merry Boys._ " Nodding at Olaf, I then sat back in my chair and pulled out my notebook.

  
"Were there other casualties?" The new girl once again looked to the front.

"Well, none were actually run off, but some teachers did quit because they've been here forever." Olaf shrugged. "That's okay though, we got Rivera out of the two old dudes."

  
"Hey, I liked Maurice!" Turning around, I pouted at Olaf. "Now that he's not here, we don't have Shop anymore." The man may have gone off topic more than once with things he claimed to be creating when he wasn't 'wasting time teaching,' but I had a few keepsakes I was still proud of scattered all over my room thanks to him introducing us to leather/wood carving and some welding.

  
"But, _Rivera._ " Olaf emphasized by fanning himself and I snorted.

  
"Okay, she's not _that_ hot." Thinking about one of the younger teachers that started here a year ago, I had to agree with myself, but of course it was always me against the guys when it came to her.

  
"Says _you._ " He stuck his tongue out at me.

  
"Says me." I agreed and then turned my attention back to the girl we'd inadvertently left out. "You'll see what we're talking about when you get to her class."

"I guess so." The new girl chuckled lightly and then met my eyes dead on. "My name is Kida, by the way-" a pause as she pushed her hair behind her ear, "well actually it's Kidagakash, but Kida for short." She ended up passing a dazzling, eager smile to me and I found myself flushing a bit from the force of energy behind it. Those lips of hers were full and a nice rosy pink color. Not to mention that she'd also had a small dimple on her right cheek that was visible whether she was smiling or not.

"U-uh. Anna-" began my spluttered response. "I'm Anna. Short for Anna Crescent." I couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly. When she joined my chuckle with a kind giggle of her own, I felt pretty stupid. _Help! I'm so lame!_ Clearing my throat, I leaned over too. "So, where are you from?" I blurted, but thankfully, she didn't seem to mind and even leaned closer too, practically hanging in the aisle once again to tell us. She was so close that I could see her markings up close and personal. Now I could see that there was a lone dot and two elegantly curved lines on top of each other just under her left eye. They looked a little like teardrops to me.

  
"I hail from the island called _Nunya._ " She grinned conspiratorially, making me pull back out of the aisle with a much better chuckle than before. _Seriously?_ Already, I was about to turn back to face the front and shake my head when my poor clueless friend decided it was a good time to try to join in on the conversation.

"Where's _Nunya?_ " Olaf's big eyes filled with curiosity and then just as instantly turned unamused. "Oh wait-"

  
"You caught it, O!" I grinned proudly at him and then crossed my arms, eyes darting back to the newcomer. "Fine. Keep your secrets."

At that, Kida hid partially behind her hand to laugh. "I'm sorry, that was terrible."

"Eh, you'll fit right in here." I chuckled and took the stack of papers the person in front of me handed back, kept one and passed it to Olaf. One thing about Kwaski's classes, he'd already had the notes printed, it was up to us to literally fill in the blanks when the slideshows began.

"Oh! Speaking of where you're from, what are those markings on your face?" Olaf didn't bother trying to keep his voice down that time, making me wince.

"Crescent, Ramsey, Kadeka, I do believe this is a classroom. Not the cafeteria." Kwalski narrowed his eyes at us, easily cut through our unwanted conversation as he turned off the lights. Well, it was unwanted for _him,_ anyway.

  
"It's Nedakh, sir." Kida politely corrected him. "Or Kida, if that makes your job easier." Her smile was so persuasive that even he couldn't argue with her. That certainly threw all of us for a loop because Kwalski always had something to say.

The new girl sure was something.

* * *

**After class.**

"Can you guide me to my next class, Anna?" Kida asked so suddenly my eyes widened in surprise at the request.

Beside me, Olaf's jaw dropped and I stiffly picked up my own bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Um, yeah I can." A short pause. "But isn't there someone here to do that?" Looking to Olaf, I asked, "Aren't new and transfer students supposed to be assigned to someone else for tours?"

  
"Maybe Kida managed to sneak under President Mariani's nose?" Olaf shrugged before holding out his hand for Kida's schedule.

"That's not like her." I muttered more to myself, but when Olaf only gave me a curiously raised brow from over Kida's schedule, I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I-I mean, yeah she's busy, but if she's got time to suspend _me,_ she should be able to fit a transfer student into her schedule too."

  
"Maybe Miss Mariani's just giving _you_ special treatment, huh?" Olaf cooed while waggling his brows at me. _"Ooh la la!"_

  
"Shut up and give me that!" Ignoring the embarrassing blush that rose to my cheeks, I snatched the paper from him and gave Kida's classes a once-over.

  
"Oh, good news, Newbie. We got Rivera together!" Olaf thankfully left me alone for a bit and ended up laughing while I shook my head in sympathy.

  
"Good luck with him and my other idjit friend in there." I unconsciously reached out to grip Kida's shoulder like she was ready to get into a boxing match she wasn't going to win.

  
"And _I_ wish you luck with Anna for this next class." Olaf snickered. "My sources say that Ms. Helga is the one responsible for sending our dear Anna, here, to lunch and after school detention at least three times a week!"

  
"Well, your sources suck." I wrinkled my nose at him before nudging Kida to turn down one of the halls and added in a whisper loud enough for her to hear, "Just don't chew gum in her class."

"Noted." Kida giggled.

"Sup, O! Heya Shortie, who's your new girlfriend?" A big hand clapping onto my shoulder suddenly made me growl at the familiar voice.

"Hi, Toffy!" Olaf chirped happily.

  
"Shove it, Kris." I immediately smacked his arm from my shoulder after he'd slid it around Olaf and I, feeling my face blow up in another infuriating blush after his stupid question.

  
"Ow, I'm kidding!" He chortled before offering his hand to the girl opposite of me. "Hi. I'm Kristoff."

"Kidagakash." She grinned playfully at him, shaking his hand at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He chuckled nervously before once again wrapping his arm around my shoulder, turning me away and pulling me closer to him and Olaf's faces. "You didn't tell me she didn't speak _English!_ " Came his accused whisper with blazing eyes.

  
"Dorkbrain." I scoffed, pushing both of them away from me. "Kidagakash _is_ her name." Olaf then hugged his stomach as a gut-busting laughter erupted from him.

  
"Hi, Kristoff! You can call me 'Kida' for short." The new girl pushed her hair behind her ear again before smirking at us and then directing it at our wall of a friend. "And I happen to speak English just fine."

Kristoff's face resembled a tomato and he left us without another word, pulling a still giggling Olaf along with him. I also had to chuckle at his poor self. Looking back to the person I was supposed to be walking to class with, I caught her staring at me curiously. While other students milled around, I then handed her schedule back, coughing awkwardly. "What?"

"So, you get sent to detention a lot and you recently got suspended." Crossing her arms, she eyed me up suspiciously. "You a troublemaker or something? 'Cause you certainly don't look the part."

  
"You're actually not the first to say that to me." I snorted, recalling a similar set of eyes giving me that same once-over not too long ago. _Those_ delightful blue eyes had a different effect on me though. "What about you? I don't think I know anyone who's got a tattoo on their face." It was my turn to stop and cross my arms skeptically.

  
"Just because I have a tattoo doesn't make me a troublemaker." She smirked.

"So it is a tattoo!" Instead of keeping up the tough act, I leaned in a bit to get a better look. In the right lighting, it looked simply like some sort of face paint, but closer inspection proved that it had been a little faded with time and I had to wonder _when_ she'd gotten it. She looked like she was fifteen!

  
"Yes actually." Her eyes lit up instantly. "It's a tribal tattoo."

"Oh really? What does it mean?" When the warning bell rang, I quickly turned her down another hall and led her right around the corner to our Communications class. Once we got there, I made sure to get my usual seat in the back and that time, she took the seat in front of me.

  
"Well, I could tell you the deep, dark, scarring details of what my tattoo means, but what do _I_ get out of it?" She smiled wickedly at me after tossing her pretty silver hair over her shoulder.

  
"Popcorn kernel." I smirked back.

"Wow. A _whole_ popcorn kernel, huh?" Kida couldn't stop the laugh from leaving her mouth and I didn't hesitate to join her.

  
Truthfully, I didn't know what to expect when I waltzed in only to see someone else in my seat that morning. But, sitting there laughing like an idiot with that same girl only a class later...I knew then and there we'd all made a new friend.

* * *

**After school.**

_'I'm hurting, baby._   
_I'm broken down._   
_I need your loving, loving._   
_I need it now._   
_When I'm without you, I'm something weak._   
_You got me begging, begging, I'm on my knees.'_

I inwardly smiled at the song blaring in one side of my ear as I lazily pushed the last table out of the way so I could do my job a little more efficiently. Since I cleaned the same room everyday, I decided to clean a section a day. Today would be the floors, tomorrow the walls, the next day the shelves and if the council needed, I supposed I could organize some papers. _I think Danny would appreciate it if I didn't hiss at the sight of papers now and again._

  
Grinning to myself at that last thought, I then dusted my hands off and took in the now cleared out space in front of me. It was hard to believe there was actually _that_ much blank floor space without all the desks, tables and chairs filling it! Talk about the perfect space for dancing. Already, I felt the familiar pull as my mind began filling with the different steps I could do. It didn't help that the song I was listening to was enough to put me in a more playful mood.

  
_"'I don't wanna be needing your love. I just wanna be deep in your love. And it's killing me when you're away. Ooh, baby.'"_ I sang along to the next lines, trying to ignore the sudden soreness of my shoulders from weight lifting earlier. _Stupid Coach._ Placing a chair on the table I'd just moved, I let myself get caught up in the song and spun back around on my heel to grab another one. _"'Your sugar! Yes please! Won't you come and put it down on me?'"_ I was able to match the same pitch the singer hit and couldn't help but giggle at my foolish attempt. All the while, I didn't hear the door open behind me.

  
_"'I'm right here! 'Cause I need little love, a little sympathy. Yeah, you show me good loving. Make it alright. Need a little sweetness in my life.'"_ Instead of picking the chair up, I swiveled it around on one leg and then moonwalked behind after settling it. From there I took a few swaying steps back along with the rhythm of the song and then two steps to the left with my hands pushing through my hair with the next two steps to the right. _"'Your sugar!'"_ From there, my body moved on it's own and I lost myself in nothing but complete happiness for a second. _"'Yes please!'"_ Knees bent, keeping a pace and left hand at my pelvis, I stepped to the rhythm I'd set up and then in another two steps, I bent lower and rotated my right hand in a wide enough arc to slap the floor. _'"Won't you come and put it down on-'"_

  
As I sprung back up and spun around again, my eyes suddenly caught sight of a familiar figure frozen in the doorway.  
It was Elsa Mariani.

_"'Me?'"_ I squeaked to a finish, feeling my heart jump to my throat as a fierce blush consumed my face and neck in complete embarrassment. Even _she_ didn't know how to process what she'd walked in on, so we stood there staring like a couple of stunned idiots with the song still blaring into my ear.

  
_Uh..._

In all honesty, I'd always expected Olaf, or Kristoff, or even _Kida_ at this point to catch me doing something this stupid by myself. But, Elsa? _Elsa_?! _Since when does she show up while I'm in the middle of cleaning?!_ Clearing my throat awkwardly and turning around like a wooden statue, I silently grabbed the chair I'd danced around with earlier and placed it on the table too. Completely mortified. My hands shook uncontrollably and I knew my face, neck and ears were as red as my hair, but to her I was sure I at least looked a little calm. _Oh man, oh man, oh man._ Not only was I dancing around like an idiot, I was SINGING TOO!! The horrifying thought had me crying out to my ancestors for mercy. To just save me from embarrassment and take me home to Valhalla already.

  
"I..." Elsa tried in a small voice and then cleared her throat. "I hope you don't mind. I have some paperwork that needs attention before I go home." That gentle voice of hers was still tinted in that pretty accent I found myself quickly beginning to like. Too bad I was too busy drowning in mortification to really engage in any sort of formal conversation with her.

  
"B-by all means." I somehow managed to say before stealthily and silently moving about the classroom so as not to distract her. _As soon as I'm done I'm out!_ I thought as I turned up the volume of my accursed iPod and then turned my back to her after she sat, deciding to hurry up and sweep.

  
Of course _now_ that she was in the same room as me, I found it extremely difficult to concentrate. Gripping the broom handle tightly, I tried to think of anything else but the faint scent of something sweet that had entered the room the same time Elsa came in. _What is it? Strawberries? Peppermint? 'Idiot, peppermint doesn't smell sweet.' Flowers? Focus!_ Drawing my eyes back to the floor, I frowned at it like it had done me wrong. She was quite the distraction though.

  
A silent minute passed next. Only the sounds of my music and broom swipes filled my ears until the soft scent hit me again and I found myself instantly thinking of Elsa once more. _Is it her perfume?_ When I realized my thoughts going back to her, all my movements ceased as a pathetic chuckle left me. _Hopeless. You. Are. Hopeless!_ It was ridiculous sometimes how she nearly invaded my every thought. Almost everyday. 

  
"What's so funny?" A voice not Elsa's asked from behind me.

I dropped the broom in alarm and whipped around to see another familiar person standing in the doorway. "H-hey, what are you doing here still?"

  
"Missed my bus." Kida unfolded from the doorway and stepped further into the room.

"So, you just decided to roam the halls because you missed your bus?" My hand came up to scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"Nah. My dad's here too. They're finishing my transfer papers up." She gave me an innocent smile, adjusting the strap on her shoulder. "What exactly are _you_ doing?"

  
"Cleaning." I answered, knowing full well that the student body president was still sitting at her desk. "Well, I'm _supposed_ to be cleaning. Kinda hard with you bothering me."

  
"Hey, I was just passing by and I find you laughing by yourself, so naturally, I had to check on you! Did I miss a joke or something?" Looking to the front and then back to me, blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Wait, why are you cleaning anyway? Doesn't the school have janitors?"

  
"What, you haven't pieced it together even though we've been hanging out all day?" I opened my arms mock-aggressively. "I'm one of the so-called 'school rebels.'"

"Huh. So all of that wasn't a lie." She grinned. "I take it you did something a little more sinister than chew gum in Ms. Helga's class. Not to mention something big enough to be suspended _and_ be continually punished by helping the janitors clean. Did you start a fire or something?"

  
"I-" I hesitated and then shook my head. "No. No fires for me. Those were all- you know what? I got a job to do so..." I flicked my hand outwards. "Shoo."

"What if I said make me?" Kida stepped forward and nudged the broom off my shoulder. "Oops."

"Look you-" I growled dangerously, clenching my fists at my sides. Elsa suddenly cleared her throat, making us look back at her as she then maintained eye contact and brought her hands up to fold elegantly under her chin. Waiting.

She didn't need to say, or do anything more.

I gulped at the sight. "Y-you need to go." I gingerly took Kida's shoulders in my hands and began to lead her back to the door.

"But, I don't wanna!" She complained, trying to stay behind to no avail. "You haven't answered any of my questions! Who's the pretty one by the way?"

  
"She's your Student Body President." I muttered, still walking her to the door.

"Yeah, she answers _that_ one." Kida snorted haughtily before her eyes widened and then she spun around to look back to the front of the Boardroom. "Wait. She's the one Olaf said is giving you _special treatment?!_ "

  
"What?!" I screeched in horror. _"No!"_

"In your own words, you said if she has time to suspend _you_ she's got time to assign _me_ a tour guide. Sounds kinda like 'special treatment' to me." Her grin turned devilish and I shook my head, practically shoving her back out and closed the door. Without thinking, I locked said door in fear that she'd try to get back in and therefore hammer the last nail into my coffin.

  
There was a few seconds of sweet silence and I used it to try to get my blush under control. "...Well, she was spritely." Opening my eyes, I chanced a peek at Elsa's desk to find her still resting her chin on her hands. Expression unreadable.

  
"S-sorry about that." I winced, stepping away from the door once Kida's laughs faded down the hall. "That woman's new here and I...Well, I didn't know she'd be a cheeky little gremlin. Otherwise I would have left her to fend for herself." The thought was very appealing and I continued thinking about the different ways I could get her back while picking up the broom once again to hopefully finish soon. Three sweeps in and then I turned to look at Elsa. "Is that what you're working on, by the way?"

"Hm?" Cerulean colored eyes lifted from the papers in front of her to meet mine.

  
I tried to ignore the way my heart fluttered at that small action. "Uh- b-because, you were saying you had paperwork to do and Kida and her dad are still here." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Are they waiting on you?"

"Yes, actually." Elsa leaned back in her chair, picking up the papers to look them over again. "I actually am assigning her a tour guide for tomorrow. A little late, I know, but she actually wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"It's too bad you don't pay me." I sniffed arrogantly and checked my nails. "Because I already showed her around today."

"We... _don't_ pay." Elsa deadpanned, making me throw my hands up in mock frustration.

  
"Aww you're no fun! Fine. I didn't show her around then." Before I could start sweeping again, I instantly moved closer and lowered my voice. "Who're you going to assign to show that gremlin around? Someone boring? Hans? Kai?"

"You." She said simply with that too sweet smile.

"Wait, _m_ _e?"_ I pointed at myself dumbly.

  
"Yes."

"Oh."

We both stared at each other for a couple more seconds until I buried my face in my hands and turned away dramatically. "I just called myself _boring!_ "

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Anna."

At that, I shot my eyes back with my pointer finger aimed right at her. "Watch it, Mariani. I'm gonna- no. I _will_ bore you with my boring... _ness._ You'll see! _You'll see!_ "

  
The esteemed Student Body President's only response was another adorable giggle that left my knees utterly weak.

_I'll be a fool for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that was nearly a full rewrite for this chapter! I'm actually kinda happy with the way it turned out! Ngl, it took a minute to get Kida's energy right and since I'm big on writing with music playing to match the character emotions, I try to find motivation in certain playlists. The songs I write for Anna's moods are all the more emo/rock/club/country stuff, Elsa's are softer, instrumental or oldies and I discovered that Kida's was Electro-swing/The FatRat!  
> (Let me know if a playlist of all the songs used in these stories would be appreciated. (In the stories, not my personal list for each character because that's a WHOLE other list.) They'd be added as I'm writing the chapters, so you wouldn't be getting the full list until we're all caught up :) )
> 
> Whew! I promise the notes won't be as lengthy after this one...  
> I still own nothing. Thank you for reading~!


	6. La voglia

**A Few Days Later.**

In contrast to my almost constant, yet pleasant daydreams that were filled to the brim with fluffy clouds and blue skies, the day was pretty gloomy. And colder than usual. Even the rain was having mood swings! One minute it was absolutely _pouring_ and then nothing but that chilling wind that came to slap you in the face if you weren’t ready.

And at the moment I was finally ready to leave for home, it was raining cats and dogs. _Great._

Securing my sweater more firmly around my body along with my hood over my head, I’d just about stepped out into the pouring rain when a dark sputtering car caught my attention in the distance. Since the heavy rain blocked a part of my view I couldn't see too clearly and before I knew it, I was walking towards the student parking lot and instantly recognized the person sitting behind the wheel.

Blue eyes met mine in surprise. _Elsa_. Inwardly chewing my cheek to keep myself grounded, I sucked it up and went to her side of her beetle. As she rolled her window down, I pushed my already soaked hood back and gave her a nervous smile. "Uh...w-what seems to be the problem?" I asked hesitantly, wiping my bangs out of my eyes. _Bad day to wear a lighter sweater._

"I’m not sure. It won't start." She once again had that little crease in her brow that I found incredibly cute, but I pushed those fluttering feelings down by clearing my throat. If I was going to help our esteemed president , I needed to be at least a _little_ bit professional.

"Oh yeah? Can you try turning it again?" I managed to ask without stuttering and then listened to the way her engine tried and failed to come to life once more. _Huh._ _Doesn't sound too serious actually._ "Alright, can you pop your hood?" Ignoring the shivers that wanted to quake through my body, I slicked my hair back and pulled my bag from my shoulders.

"Sure, but... do you know what you're doing?" It was her turn to ask hesitantly, but she opened the hood anyway.

"Guess we’ll have to wait and see." I couldn't help but smirk at her before making my way back to the front of her bug. Luckily, her car was parked out of the rain under an awning, so if she needed a simple jump, it wouldn't be as dangerous. _Okay._ I put my bag down as I crouched to unhook the latch and then pushed the cover up.

One look and I could see that her engine could have used some light cleaning, if I had to say honestly. _Would she accept that sort of tip from me, though?_ I shrugged to myself, but instantly jumped back when she tried to start it up again just as my hand reached for the wiring connections around the battery. "H-hey, watch it!" I yelped, hearing her gasp before she scrambled out of the driver's seat.

"I-I'm so sorry, Anna. Are you okay?" Those pretty blue eyes were wide with panic as she came right up to my now shocked self. It was the first time I’d ever seen her without her blazer and I couldn’t help the way my throat instantly dried up at the sight. _Wow._ Now, I was well aware the blazers we wore were a little bulky and tended to cover up much more than our simple white button up shirts, but as I beheld how... _lithe_ Elsa actually was, I also couldn’t help the way my cheeks began to heat up. Only when her closeness became apparent did I take a clumsy step backwards, cradling my hand for no real reason.

She looked _so_ elegant! _Beautiful._

"No- I mean, yes! You’re fi- _I-I'm_ fine. I’m fine." I stuttered out, feeling my ears start to heat up as well. _Calm down, dummy. Don’t you dare scare her off!_ Flexing my jaw and shoving my embarrassment out of the way, I held up my uninjured hands to her. "See? I'm all good."  
  


"Are you sure?" She asked, leaning closer to inspect my hands. I hadn’t expected her to actually _touch_ me and when those delicate hands reached out to steady mine, I found myself biting back a gasp. _Her hands are so warm!_ It was then that I fully realized her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. I’d never seen so much of her creamy skin at such a close distance before and I suddenly felt a little dizzy because of it. _Her skin looks so soft..._

Snapping out of my reverie, I found myself back in the present and as much as I _didn’t_ want to break her focus (or the contact of our hands,) I cleared my throat. "We’re all good, Your Majesty.” Giving her a reassuring smile, I carefully took my hands back. “Just uh, don’t try to turn the engine again until I say so, alright?” She nodded silently and I waved her worry away with a more playful smirk, turning back to look over her engine once more.

Besides a quick wash, everything else looked good so I went back to reach for the cables instead of the wires. Sure enough, one was loose. Without much more thought, I unzipped my bag and pulled out my dirty gym shirt. “You wouldn’t happen to have a wrench on you, would you?”  
  


“A-a what?” Elsa seemed to be snapped out of her thoughts as she tilted her head at me.

My hand came up so I could push my hair back again since the wind was being a pest and blowing it around in my face. “Uhh, tools? Got any tools?” At that, the pretty lady moved to open her trunk.

”I have this?” She returned with a small red and black tool bag and I had to suppress a chuckle at that cuteness before taking so I could look for what I needed. _Cute. So cute._

”Hey, now _that’s_ what I’d call prepared.” I murmured proudly, having no trouble at all finding the right size wrench. Her kit looked like it hadn’t been touched until now! Elsa didn’t say anything, but I did see her push her hair behind her ear shyly. Again, I needed to settle myself lest she hear the way my heart was trying to hammer out of my chest.

Once calmness was achieved, I continued to check both cables out and then cleaned them with my shirt. All the while, Danny's instructive voice about this very problem filled my mind, easily distracting me and giving me more tips on how to properly put them back in place like I’d been working on cars my whole life.

While I was tightening the first one back in place, Elsa stepped forward to get a better view of what I was doing. I couldn’t help but stiffen instinctively when her shoulder touched mine and just like that, my somewhat frail concentration was broken and my hands decided to stop working.

"Take it East, Crescent. I don't bite." She stated quietly when I awkwardly dropped the same cable and stepped to the side. _She smells good_ _._ It had been an interesting mixture of Jasmine flowers and the refreshing smell of a drizzle just before the water soaks fully into the dirt. As the soft scent continued to mill around me, I was brought back to an embarrassing-to-admit daydream I’d had about the two of us earlier that day.

_We’d had a cute little garden and at the very end, Elsa and I had engaged in a water fight because it was scorching..._ I finally felt a chill creep down my spine, but whether it was caused from the cold, the daydream, or Elsa was beyond me.

"I-I know, I just don't want you to...get wet?" Realizing that it sounded weird out loud, I held up my already greased right hand and pointed to my wet sleeve with my left. "Rain." I chuckled, feeling like a complete idiot when I noticed the smallest twitch of her brow. _Amusement?_ Behind me, I could hear that the rain settled down once again, but I wasn't concerned about all that as I gingerly stepped back to finish tightening her battery cables.

When I was done, I dusted my hands in satisfaction before telling Elsa to try starting it again. She nodded, but instead of getting all the way in, she only reached for the ignition from the outside. It started easily. _Aww, yeah!_ I gave her surprised self a semi-cocky grin, shoved my shirt back into my bag and then slung it over my shoulder. "And my job here is done! We’ll discuss payment tomorrow." I joked while closing her hood. “Actually, I would look into replacing your battery soon. When was the last time you had a new one?” From the looks of it, her car was new, but not new enough to be fresh off the lot.

”A battery?” Elsa left her car running and then came over to stand next to me again, taking her tool bag after I zipped it back up for her. “I think my dad replaced it not too long ago.” She cleared her throat a little self-consciously. “He’s usually the one that works on our vehicles.”  
  


_Riiiight! Elsa’s dad owns a dealership!_ I suddenly get dumb for forgetting that, but shrugged it off and took a step back. “Oh, well never mind then! One of your cables just got loose and that’s why it wouldn’t start.” Another smile from me. “Might want to have him take a better look when you get home, though. You’ll find my services aren’t cheap, but it always best to have the pros double check.” At her once again shocked expression, I had to laugh. “Elsa, I’m joking.”

”Right.” She still didn’t seem convinced, so I stepped forward and carefully reached up to place my hand on her shoulder.   
  


“I’m _kidding,_ Your Majesty.“ A gentle squeeze. “You don’t gotta pay me.” Before I let myself get lost in her pretty eyes, I reluctantly took my hand back and turned around. “I’ll just count this as more practice in case _my_ dad’s car doesn’t start someday.” I was well aware my hand felt warmer after having touched Elsa’s shoulder, but tried to ignore it as I shoved my hands into my pockets. _Stay cool, girl. Real cool._

"Wait." Elsa called when I began to walk away, making me stop to look back at her in question. "...How are you getting home?" Instead of maintaining eye-contact with me, she looked away and shuffled her feet bashfully. _How many times can I associate her with the word “cute?”_

Her question didn't quite register and I blinked in confusion before pointing a little further away from the student parking lot. "By taking that bus right there- aww man!" My eyes widened in shock when they caught sight of my usual after hours bus already pulling away from the curb. _Of all the rotten, no good-!_ "Uhh, yeah... _that_ bus supposed to be my ride home." I chuckled disdainfully at myself while starting to play with the strap of my bag in budding irritation. _Great._ _Now what? I wonder if dad’s off yet..._

Elsa brought her eyes from the stupid retreating bus back to me with a slightly sheepish look on her pretty face. Though, before she could possibly blame herself for making me miss my ride, I quickly spoke up. "N-not to worry though, I'm sure Kida can give me a lift if my dad isn’t off yet. She doesn't live too far from here." _Closer than me at least._ I started to fish around for my phone when Elsa stepped closer to me once again, making my hand freeze at my breast pocket. There was a strange look in her gorgeous eyes that made my stomach flop, but I wouldn't dare question it.

"If-“ She cleared her throat and was it me or was her face a little pinker than usual? “If you’re alright with it, _I_ can offer you a ride home." Came her smooth voice to my eager ears. _Uh? Me? She wants to give ME a ride? I must not have heard her right._

Too bad, my mouth ran away from me before I really even thought about it. "T-that's not- I mean, you don't have to do that!” My hands flailed around like I could catch the gibberish that was spilling out of my mouth. “I-I’m sure Kida won’t-“

"Hey, cool girl?" Elsa emitted an adorable giggle that shut my stupid mouth right up, but did little to settle my racing heart and burning face. “Let me give you a ride. It’s the least I can do since you helped start my car back up." Her crooked smile seemed to warm my slightly shivering body and made my heart skip a beat. _Mercy, she’s lethal!_ I wasn’t sure how much more my poor heart could take before it burst forth and exposed me to her.

”I-“

Unfortunately, just before I could swallow my pride and actually accept her offer, a smooth, deep voice sounded from behind us. "Elsa!" It called, making those blue eyes flicker away and mine so she could turn to see who it was.

  
Hans Marsden.

My eye twitched irritably at the sight of the guy that had been jogging towards us with an easy smile on his fancy boy face. His demeanor seemed innocent enough, but I found myself disappointed nonetheless.

”Hey dear, I got your text! You okay?” Hans then made a big ole deal of shaking out his thick auburn locks after he got to us. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the cheesy display of _manliness_ and crossed my arms to hide a scowl. _Pretty boy._ Although, I _could_ see the appeal in a damsel-in-distress scenario: the handsome prince that comes riding out of a mighty storm astride a gallant horse to sweep you off your feet with a smile and a deep, piercing voice that makes your ancestors rejoice... _okay, reel it in movie buff._

”Hi.” Elsa didn’t seem to mind the pet name and I didn’t understand why it bothered me right then. “And I am okay, actually. Anna managed to start it for me.”

”Are you sure you put the key in the _ignition_ before she or I showed up?” Hans chortled when Elsa smacked his arm. “I’m kidding, dear!” And then he was smiling broadly at me. “So you’re Anna, huh? _The_ Anna that broke our window?”

”One and the same.” I gave him a proud smirk. I may have been soaked and in need of a ride, but in no way was I going to act like I did or was. “And you’re Hands- _Hans.”_ Keeping myself from snorting after I saw Elsa look away to hide her own chuckle at that deliberate hiccup proved a lot harder than expected. “V-VP, right?”

”That’s me. You could say I’m pretty _handy_ , huh?” He loosened his tie and then haphazardly threw an arm around Elsa’s shoulders. We both rolled our eyes at him and she didn’t hesitate to jab in the ribs with her elbow. “Ow!” He griped around a chuckle. “Anyway, look, thanks for helping this cutie out. She forgets how to function sometimes.”

”Mm, I think the lady handles herself just fine.” I shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to focus on the fact that he _still_ had his arm around her shoulders. _Ugh, why’d he have to show up?_ Hans grinned again and I got to see first hand how good looking he really was. That was fine and all, but was got me was that _he_ knew he was handsome and didn’t even bother trying to hide it.

I didn’t like it.

I also didn’t like how good they looked together.

”Well, now that _that’s_ settled, how about we all go for milkshakes at Johnny Rockets?” And with that stupid cockiness, he stepped closer to place his other arm over my shoulders. I suddenly had to fight the _strong_ urge to shove him away from me. “It would be an absolute honor to treat two lovely ladies out.” His brilliantly straight, white teeth presented themselves in a warmer smile, but I just found myself wanting to stomp on his toes.

If anything, _I_ wanted to treat Elsa out. _I_ wanted to be the one that had my arm around her instead. _I_ wanted to be the one to tease and call her “dear” or whatever other cute pet name I could think of. _I_ wanted to be her friend.

Not him.

”As _riveting_ as that sounds, I’ve got a curfew. _Honey._ ” I stated too sweetly, not noticing Elsa’s expression until I looked back at her with a softer smile. _Is she blushing?_ Without thinking, I deftly reached behind Hans to place my hand at the middle of her shoulders. “Maybe next time, Your Majesty.” And then I was stepping out of Hans’ arm with a more grotesque shiver running down my spine. _He was too close for comfort!_

”But, your ride.” Elsa _finally_ removes his arm and took a hesitant step towards me.

”Its no problem! I’ll just get one from Kida.” I gave her another reassuring grin. “You two enjoy your milkshakes now!” And then I was sprinting away while the rain began to beat down on me once more.

This time, perfectly camouflaging the tears that leaked from my eyes.  
  


* * *

** The next day. Library. **

"I've got it!" Kristoff bellowed, standing up so suddenly that the chair he was sitting on clattered noisily away from him. That made me stop in my tracks and lean against the stacks, staying a safe distance from my table of friends. I was still within hearing and seeing range though. Only _they_ couldn't see me between the books. (Or I at least _hoped_ they couldn’t.)

" _Hush, Toffy!_ We're in the library." Olaf whispered like the librarian herself, but then leaned in with curious eyes. "What have you got?"

"Yeah, what is it? Mono?" Kida snickered after putting down the book she'd been reading. I snorted too and ended up scrambling for a book when a random student passed me. _I probably look so weird standing here doing nothing!_

”What? What’s mono?” Kristoff tilted his head in confusion when Olaf joined Kida with his own giggle.

  
“Mono is a kissing disease, Romeo.” Kida stuck her tongue out when Kristoff took a playful swing at her.

” _No_ , I don’t have mono.” The gentle giant sneered. “I was talking about Anna.” At that, Olaf quit his giggles and turned serious. Lisa’s smile also dropped.

”What?” They both asked.

Kida then looked around to see if I was nearby before pushing her hair behind her ear. “What’s the problem? Last I saw her, she was just fine.”

”Yeah, why are you suddenly picking on her, Toffy? You know how she gets.” Olaf pouted. “All this ‘you’re acting different’ is clearly making her hate you and you know I hate when you two fight.”

”You mean, Anna actually doesn’t hate Toffy’s guts?” Kida crosses her arms.

”Of course not!” Olaf frowned. “Those two are usually cool as cucumbers but just recently they become sour as pickles.”

”Interesting.” Kida sat back. “Guess I just showed up smack dab in the middle of a lover’s quarrel, huh?”

”What?!” They both barked and then they were apologizing to the librarian while I shook my head disdainfully. _Oh, Kida._

"No.” Kristoff spoke through his teeth. “I love her, but not like that. Anyway, do y’all wanna hear what I think is wrong with her?”

“No.”

”Not really.”

Kida and Olaf once again chuckled, but our other wall of a friend wasn’t deterred.  
  


“I believe our Anna went and got rejected." He surmised, making me frown at him through the book shelf. _Say what?_ "Yes. She spilled her heart out to someone who turned her down. That would explain her odd on and off depression!" He nodded proudly to himself. I rolled my eyes. _Idiot.  
  
_

"No way." Olaf waved his observation away. "Anna's not the type to go around ' _spilling her heart out'_ to someone." He air-quoted.

"Yeah, what is this, some kind of _anime_ or something?" Kida rolled her eyes, picking up her book once more. "She's Feisty, but even _she_ has more sense than that." _I knew there was a reason you and I got along right off the bat._ A proud grin appeared on my lips at the two of them.

"Okay, no. Think of it this way," Kristoff put his hands up to box in his face. "Anna gets rejected by someone and then suddenly gets pissed enough to let her anger out on the boardroom window. After that angry state, she goes into some sort of depression where she's all 'oh nobody cares about me' or, 'I can do bad all by myself.'" He tried to coax agreement out of them. "Huh. Huh? Doesn't that sound like her?" Kristoff's stupid grin consumed his wide mouth and his eyes twinkled with satisfaction at having pieced it together like that.

Kida and Olaf couldn't help but burst into a new fit of giggles. "That has to be the most ridiculous conclusion I've ever heard!" Kida hid her face in her arms and continued to laugh heartily. Even _I_ had to chuckle quietly to myself. _So they do talk about me when I'm not around._ Just from that conversation, I would venture to say _I_ was a popular topic at least. Why? I had no idea.  
  


"Alright, laugh all you want, you pansies." Kristoff huffed in annoyance. "But I _will_ get to the bottom of this. Whatever _this_ is." He snorted like an angry bull.

"Hey, Kris." Olaf wiped a tear from his eye. "I thought I told you the other day to just leave Anna alone. She's a big girl who can handle herself."

"Fine. But if she takes up cutting herself again, _you_ two will be held responsible." He glared at them only for Olaf to stop what he was doing altogether to give the blonde boy a hard look.

”How dare you, Mr. Bjorgman?” He seethed and even made Kristoff look sorry for having brought it up. “Don’t you even _joke_ about that.”

I felt myself shrink a bit.

"Aw, don’t be stupid." Kida looked from one to the other and then made a move to punch our mountain of a friend, making him cringe. "Heh..that's two more for flinching." She smirked mischievously before following through. "And don't worry. I know for a fact that Anna's _not_ that stupid."  
  


“...”

”...”

”Right?”

_...don’t._

On instinct, my hand sought out my left bicep and before I could get caught up in thoughts, shook my head at the ridiculousness of it all and left them there to wander to one of the back windows. The weather had been so much better than the other rainy day, but what I eventually saw once I looked out there made me wish it _was_ raining still. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of Elsa getting into a different car.

Hans Marsden's car.

I instantly frowned. Mood ruined. _What does he have that I don't?_

"Sideburns." I muttered my answer to the question out loud before snickering to myself. But that still wasn't enough to suppress my sudden urge to send my fists through the window pane. Instead, I wrenched away from the window to schlep back to the others with my shoulders drooped. My anger dissipated, leaving me feeling hopeless once again.

_You'll never be mine, will you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in ages!
> 
> At this point though, I think we should probably consider this story as #rewritten as there are things I want to explore and or add that I didn’t get to when I first wrote this. Hopefully I can do it in a way that’ll be appreciated! Thanks for sticking with me~


	7. The Newer Sentence

**Sunday evening.**

"No." He stated firmly.

"Dad?" I prodded.

"No."  
  


"Please?"

"I said _no._ "

"But, _Daaaad!_ "

The man threw his hands up in exasperation before glowering at me over folded arms. "Look here, you-"

"You won't have to pay for anything." I interrupted before he could start in on a lecture. "Danny says he can help me out with all of it." I splayed my hands on the table and lifted myself some with the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. Too bad I didn't have the same fierce theatricality as Olaf did, otherwise, I was sure my dad would be in my back pocket already.  
  


Holding on to his stubbornness, he pointed a finger at me. "So what, you think that just because you haven't been in trouble in school lately that you can just flat out _ask_ me for something like this?" His growing mustache (that I wasn't too fond) of fixed into an incredulous frown.

"Uh...yes?" I deadpanned and crossed my arms over my chest, knowing he wasn't angry with me at all. I might not have been able to put on a show like my theater buddy, but I _did_ know that my dad wouldn't actually deny me anything I asked for. I just needed to be stealthy about it.

" _Hrmph._ I don't like this Danny character." He grumbled and looked away from my pleading eyes. "You sure he isn't hitting on you?" There was a definite teasing in his deep voice.

Still, I wrinkled my nose. "Dad, gross! I believe Danny's older than even _you_ are. Now I _may_ or may not have a few girlish opinions of _Sam Elliot_ , but it’s just plain wrong to think about my _boss_ like that!" Waving his skeptical look off, I did the thing he didn't like the most: I pouted. "Please? Giovanni has friends in the MSF."

"Anna, this is a _motorcycle_ we're talking about. Not a puppy." He tried not to maintain too much eye contact with me as he spoke , in fear that he’d give in right off the bat. When I only stared back with the same eyes, he huffed. "Do you know how many people have died over the years from motorcycle accidents?"  
  


In truth, I’d been wanting a bike for as long as I could remember. As kids, Olaf, Kristoff and I would ride our bicycles everywhere. We’d race all the time and even had playing cards jammed in the brackets so it sounded like we had engines! One day we’d learned of a little town just outside of Arendelle that hosted this event called Fire and Ice where a bunch of bikers went to show off their babies and after practically begging, my parents took the three of us to it and I was hooked.

It didn’t help that when we were there, my dad revealed that he knew how to ride and even _owned_ a bike back in the day.

Back to the present had me steeling myself up a bit when I considered his question. "Like, twenty-five percent?" I held in a scoff. "But seriously, most of that's only because none of them had an actual license. _And_ they weren't taught by professionals." Lowering my voice, I added, "My goal isn't to become a statistic, Dad."

He made sure to steer clear of _that_ topic right after I'd said it. "So, you're saying that Danny and Giovanni are professionals?" I could hear the consideration in his voice, and resisted the urge to get my hopes up. I mean, sure, _eventually_ he’d give in, but I wasn’t too sure it would be right then and there.

_Plus, I didn't exactly say they were pros..._ They _did_ have really sweet Harleys though. "Well, they have connections to the Motorcycle Safety Council and from what Danny told me: their basic program is designed to take students from mere beginners to licensed motorcyclists in just two and a half days! Regardless of age or skill." My excitement began to build as I watched him start to really mull it over. "MSF also offers more courses for the skilled riders that want to improve their on-and-off road techniques. You know, just in case you were interested." My hands came up to let my chin rest on them while a grin cover my lips. "You _did_ own a bike, right?"  
  


Green eyes narrowed at me. "It was a Honda 599, yes. Back when I was sixteen and trying to impress your mother.” A short pause. “But, Anna, that was an entirely different world from the one we're living in now." At that, his fingers came up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “What brought this on anyway? I thought your bike phase was over.”

"One doesn’t just _get over_ a bike phase.” I snorted. “And it’s not like I'm going to be going on a dangerous road trip everyday before and after school." I didn't stop myself from chuckling at his own form of pouting and even rounded the table so I could wrap my arms around his neck. It felt good to hear him slowly being able to talk about my mom without breaking down again. “Plus I’m sixteen! Shouldn’t I _already_ have my own ride?”

There was a long moment of thoughtful silence that had me holding back an excited fist pump. "Where is this place anyway?" He sighed heavily after I kissed his cheek.

"MSF? They're affiliated with riding schools all over the country." I grinned. "And wouldn’t you know it, there's one right here in Arendelle!"

" _Convenient_.” He deadpanned, making me snicker. “How long is it?"

"They’re gonna hold the first class this Friday night for three hours. After that, we’ll be learning the basics all morning on Saturday and end the day actually practicing with motorcycles, courtesy of _U of A._ On Sunday there’ll be some sort of test that, if I pass, means I’ll also get exempt from taking a road test at the DMV." I smirked and finished in a sing-song voice, " _And_ there's a ten-percent discount on insurance."

"I don't know, Anna." He ran his hand through his usually messy head of hair before rubbing at his temple as light wisps of sandy brown fell back around his chiseled face. Benjamin Crescent Jr. was a very handsome man, regardless if he was a widow or not. My mother was equally just as pretty and I couldn’t help but feel of that when I saw pictures of us all together.

Instead of letting my mind wander back to the past or the pictures scattered around the house, I continued. "I'm _already_ helping Danny rebuild a bike he bought awhile back and he said if I can fix it right, I can have it.” Before he could interrupt, I maneuvered myself into his lap with the brightest smile I could muster. “Again, you won't have to pay for anything whatsoever and I can make sure you always get discounts when you bring the car in _annnd_ you won't have to worry about me riding that rickety bus home after hours anymore." Gripping my hands together in front of my face, I pleaded again. "I'll wear a helmet, I promise."

He glowered at me once more, but then leaned back in his chair with a hearty chuckle. "This was a fixed conversation from the start, wasn't it?"

”Nah, you fought gallantly.” I grinned smugly and leaned in for a hug he didn’t refuse.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Your mother always said I was too easy on you." He whispered into the top of my head and then kissed it lovingly, making my grin soften as I held him just a bit tighter.

  
Bringing up my mother was always a cautious subject for the both of us, but we’d been getting better at it as the days went on. The fact that _I’d_ settled down some and _he_ was able to say her name without looking like he’d been stabbed now...it was comforting. Maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to cope. That alone, gave me hope for myself.

”Face it, neither of you could resist me.” I snickered when he deliberately pinched my side, but refused to let me go.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s not push it, Panda.” Another squeeze and I didn’t hesitate to tickle him back until we were both out of breath and yelling _uncle._

”So that’s a ‘yes’ then?” I asked once I got some air back in my lungs.

He sighed and shook his head with a deep chuckle. “Is it bad if I agree to let my daughter’s first mode of transportation be a _motorcycle?_ ”

”I mean, you technically wouldn’t be paying for it.” I shrugged, missing the sour look he gave me just after. “And if anything, you’re only really _bad_ at three things, Father-Dearest. Those are:” Grinning once again, I ticked off on my fingers, “saying ‘no’ to me. Lying. _Annnnd_... cooking.”

”Oh, get outta here!” He playfully shoved me away and I skipped off laughing jovially. "Now if I hear you went and joined a motorcycle gang, we're going to have some problems!" He called after me with a chortle.

"Love ya too, dad!” I called back, feeling lighter than I had been in way too long. _Motorcycle gang, he says. Pfft!_

* * *

**Monday.**

A long, dramatic sigh left my mouth that mirrored one of those love-stuck imbeciles from some horrible rom-com as I carefully gazed at a certain goddess in the distance.

_Elsa Mariani._

Breathe taking. That’s what she was. Her and her pristine uniform and very pretty platinum blonde hair, pulled back into half a ponytail while the rest cascaded around her shoulders. _Pretty._ She’d been casually sitting under a tree across the quad from me and like a gorgeous outdoorsy model, she had her back resting on the tree trunk behind her while she read.  
  


When had I started noticing how... _fetching_ those intelligent blue eyes of her were?

Sure, I knew she was pretty. Everyone with eyes knew that too. I knew I thought of her as cute on more than one occasion, but when did the daydreams start? My mind pulled up certain instances where she’d invaded my thoughts and refused to leave. Every time I saw her, my stomach fluttered like she’d awoken a million butterflies, I’d get warm all over, my heart began to race and I turn into this clumsy mess. I blushed when she did, even when she didn’t. When did I become cool with that? When and how did this... _crush_ even start? How’d I let myself get blindsided by this pretty female? And more importantly...

Did I want it to stop?

  
After another moment of confusion for me, she stopped to look around, snapping me out if my reverie so I could assess what was going on in front of me.

_Could that be_ me _you’re looking for one day?_

It was such a helpless thought that I could have easily laughed it off, but just at that moment, I saw Hands- _Hans_ creep up behind her. He’d discreetly rapped her shoulder before dodging out of the way so she wouldn’t see him right away. Her mouth formed his name and once she found him, she gave him a good swat that left them laughing. (At least, Hans was outright laughing while Elsa hid behind her book.)

Again, I hated how good they looked together.

Looking down at my own book, I held back a disappointed groan that spawned from my stomach twisting at the thought. _Darn sideburns._ When the words jumbled together on my page, I glanced back up only to find her doing the exact same thing.

I gulped when her eyes met mine.

_Busted!_ My own eyes widened in surprise before snapping back down to the textbook I had opened still. _Look cool, Crescent. Coolie-cool, girl! It's okay, just shake it off. It could be someone else she's looking at._ Luckily, _I_ had been trying to read something instead of actually eating because I was sure I’d be stuffing my mouth right then like I hadn’t eaten in weeks. So I desperately tried to make myself look like I’d been trying to decipher an ancient language instead.

_Stupid._ My eyes frantically looked over the hand-me-down 'How to ride' basics textbook I'd gotten from Giovanni's son, but the words easily meshed together again and I found myself glancing back up to where Elsa was. Only one thing entered my brain as my eyes sought our esteemed president in that moment. _Moth, meet flame._

Only she wasn't there anymore.

Quickly scanning the quad, I did spot her again. Walking with Hans. I choked on my saliva when I noticed that they were indeed slowly heading in my direction. Mercifully, they were in too deep a conversation to notice me about to cough a lung up but as they shared another chuckle, pretty blues found mine once again. I couldn't help but notice the definite glint of amusement in them.

I found myself having a hard time concealing the blush that I was sure was continuing down my neck, but didn’t dare look away. Not now. Not when it looked like Elsa Mariani was half smiling at me. That alone made my own lips slowly curve into a grin while our eyes stayed glued together, regardless that she was walking with that other imbecile. _Wow..._ Even her hair was dancing temptingly in the afternoon breeze.

" _Heeey_ , good lookin'!" Called a familiar voice along with a weight to my unsuspecting shoulders. The force caused me to let out an annoyed grunt as she partly smashed me into the table. "I have my dad's car today, so let's you and I ditch this boring thing called 'lunch hour' and grab a smoothie." Kida tightly wrapped her arms around me and drawled happily in my ear.  
  


Elsa's half smile faded and she broke eye-contact first as they passed us.

I closed my eyes and inwardly sighed, deciding not to let my anger get the better of me. "You know, it’s not really 'ditching' if the campus is open for lunch- hey!" Before I knew it, Kida had closed my textbook, tucked it under her arm and then practically yanked me out of my seat.  
  


“‘ _It’s not ditching if campus is open for lunch-‘_ you just like the sound of your own voice don’tcha?” She smirked devilishly at me just as we passed Elsa and Hands- _Hans_ that time. “Hi, Prez! And VP, right?” Kida waved at them before bringing her attention back to me. “I swear, gorgeous, you’re such a smartass.”

“ _Gorgeous?_ ” I snorted and didn’t hesitate to playfully push her away.   
  


“Yes, gorgeous, Gorgeous! Have you seen you?” She came right back with the biggest grin I’d seen on her yet. “You with your muscles, firey hair always in these cute pigtails, your big pretty eyes and don’t-mess-with-me attitude.” And then she poked my nose. “Oh _and_ you’ve got the most adorable freckles I’ve ever- you know what? That’s what I’m gonna call you!”

”I- what?! Please don’t.” I winced like I’d sucked on a lemon.

“Too late! You’re Freckles to me now since you didn’t like Gorgeous. The native stated matter-of-factly. “Or you can be Muscles!” Before I could stop her, she deliberately squeezed my bicep and let out a surprised gasp. “ _Wow,_ you actually have muscles.”

”C-cut it out, Nedakh!” Again, I frantically pushed her away while I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and she didn’t hesitate to bounce right back to me.

”Freckles it is then.” With a Cheshire grin that only spelled trouble, Kida sidled up next to me and I didn’t _dare_ look behind us as her arm curled comfortably around mine. It had been more friendly than intimate while we left the quad, but I somehow still felt a chill.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**Sometime after lunch.**

"GET BACK HERE, CRESCENT!" A deep voice bellowed angrily behind me.

_CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!_ I frantically sprinted down the hall like a frightened rabbit with a bunch of ravenous wolves on my little cottontail. Wolves meaning the bloodthirsty teachers that had easily jumped to conclusions when they saw a trashcan engulfed in flames and my unfortunate self within the same vicinity. _Talk about bad timing!_ For once in my new high school career as the rebel, I was innocent. Sure, I'd done some stupid things...but I never thought to bring a freaking _lighter_ to school! Let alone matches. _Who does that? It’s not even cold out there! I don’t even smoke!_ Maybe once, but Olaf’s dad’s cigars was one of the most disgusting things I’d ever tasted!

Skidding around the corner, I found myself speeding right for the boardroom. Without thinking, I scrambled in and all but slammed the door shut. I gasped for much needed air before leaning over on my knees with sweat glistening on my brow. Running full speed from the football field all the way up to the farthest end of the school was something I was sure would get me into the Olympics some day.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing _you_ so early today?" Inquired a sweet, somewhat husky accented voice from the front of the room.

Snapping my head up so fast, I felt a pang somewhere in my back, but didn’t dwell as I jumped away from the door. "Elsa! Elsa, you gotta help me.” I frantically pleaded once we made eye contact. “I-i-it wasn't my fault! I _swear_ it wasn't me this time! The fire was already- I-I didn’t do anything-!" I shook at my jacket to emphasize empty pockets. "I don't even have a lighter on me. Check my skirt and bag- I'm innocent!”

Elsa frowned at my bordering-on-insane state. "Anna, what are you talking abou-" The door abruptly slammed open, probably loosening the hinges a bit and Coach, along with two other teachers barged into the room. Backing up a little more, I suddenly knew how poor _Dr._ _Frankenstein’s Monster_ felt when he got cornered into that tower by all the angry townspeople with their pitchforks and torches.

Or at least I _would_ have if all the teachers weren't wheezing like they hadn't run in ages. Even Coach was out of breath and he was...or _looked_ more in shape than the rest.

"Can I help you?" Elsa asked smoothly, still confused as to why her domain was filled with people trying to catch their breath.

"That-" _gasp_ "girl-" _wheeze_ "is going to wish-" _gulp_ "she'd never been born!" Coach managed to puff out before directing a malicious glare at me.

"Yes." Another (who’s name I’d forgotten) stated breathlessly. "She shouldn't have done that."

"Done... _what_ , exactly?" Elsa tilted her head in question.

" _She_ knows what we're talking about!" The last bellowed and pointed an accusing finger at me. I fought the urge to spit at them.

"I didn't do anything!" I snapped back, already breathing regularly again. I even managed to finish straightening out my clothes and hair before they could even think to do the same.

"You’re lying, you sneaky little-"

"There is no need for foul language, Mr. Smoot." Elsa stood elegantly from her chair and successfully cut Coach off. "Anna couldn’t have done anything nefarious because she was out running errands for _me._ ”

"Yeah, see?!” I blurted without thinking. “How could I commit arson while I'm out-" But then, I stopped as my eyes widened in realization and I snapped my eyes back to our esteemed President who spared me a quick glance before directing it back at our audience. "Wait, wha-"  
  


"What are you talking about? That little rat is guilty!" Coach practically yelled, glaring at me like I was a piece of gum on his shoe. He may have been giving me the stink eye the entire time he’d had me cornered, but I was too stunned at Elsa’s scarily _calm_ composure about everything that was happening right then to pay him any mind.

"What am I talking about? Did I forget to mention that Anna, here, kindly offered to help me organize the carnival the school’s going to be hosting this year?" A finger came up to touch her chin as she wondered aloud. "I believe she told me she wanted to redeem herself so I started by sending her out to pick up a few things for me.” And then she was looking at me expectantly, making me gulp. “Did you get the thing I asked for, by the way?”

“U-um.” I stuttered and then quickly searched my pockets once again. _What is she doing?_ Utter confusion aside, I came up empty handed. “I-it’s in my locker?”

”Hm.” Elsa sighed like she’d been working with idiots. “Her first day running to get me something and then I find her right back here saying she'd been wrongly accused." Her arms crossed as she fixed them with an unwavering gaze. "Something about a fire?"

"She started a fire down at the football field." Coach declared.

"She was walking away from the burning trashcan with that smug little grin of hers." Another growled, making me realize that I had more than student enemies now. _Fantastic!_

”Hey, Jack was there with his cronies too!” I scoffed. “I dunno, maybe one of them did it. You can’t just go blaming _me_ because you saw me passing by.”

"We all saw it." The last confirmed, making release a growl of frustration. _The hell, dude?_

"And just _how_ could Miss Crescent have started that fire if she doesn't even have a lighter on her?" Elsa moved out from behind her desk to come to my side with a gentle hand on my shoulder. My heart jumped despite the predicament I was in and I gulped thickly.

"She probably got it from one of her equally no-good friends." Coach bared his teeth at me, but his statement was enough to make me clench my fists in anger.

"Whoa hold on now, _Coach_." I growled protectively, taking a step forward. "Say all you want about _me._ Take out your weird, sadistic tendencies on _me._ Flex your inferiority complexes out on _me,_ but you _will_ leave my friends out of it." My words held enough poison to drop a cow and there was this spiteful fire in Coach's eyes that only seemed to fuel my anger. I knew for a fact that should any of them make a move in the next few seconds, I’d be ready to spring into action. No one was allowed to put those fools down while I was around.

There was a tense moment where I could feel nothing but my heart hammering with more adrenaline than before, hands fisted tightly at my sides and eyes never wavering from Coach’s.

"Anna’s right." Elsa joined me and once again placed her hand on my shoulder with a more meaningful squeeze that actually managed to tear my gaze away from the teachers. I felt her thumb take a few calming rubs against me before she eventually stepped around me to put herself between the standoff. My breath hitched. "Don't bring more people in than there should be. If she says she’s innocent, I’ll believe her and I'll not have you running down _my_ extra set of hands because you _think_ you saw her set that trashcan on fire." Icy pools of cerulean met each of the three adults with their own righteous fury. Even her voice had a scary resolve in it that made goose flesh rise along my arms. Or was that from her touch? _She’s so cool!_ “I will personally look into this incident later. Now if you don't mind, Miss Crescent and I have some place else to be." Turning toward the door, she called over her shoulder. "Come along, Anna."

I followed her command without question.

”This isn’t over.” Coach muttered and I didn’t hesitate to send him my own glare in my way out. _Pansy._ There was so many things I wanted to do and say right then, but I only let out a long, steady exhale and _finally_ unclenched my fists. Three of the half-moon divets embedded in my palms were deep enough to break skin. _I need to clip my nails._

Elsa and I continued walking in silence and as soon as we turned the first corner (a safe distance away from those halfwits) Elsa slowed her steps so she could say in a low voice to me, "Consider that a solid 'thank you' for helping me with my car last week."

I stopped, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. _Whoa. I should do something else for her if she's this nice about it!_ The stupid thought made me slap myself mentally. "Oh, that was nothing really." I brought my hand up to scratch at my neck sheepishly, trying _not_ to recall the way I reacted after that pretty boy showed up. "If anything, _I_ should be thanking _you_." A pause. “And apologizing. Some teachers just don’t like me, I guess.”

“Can’t imagine _why_.” Elsa sent me one of those small grins and I rolled my eyes dramatically.

” _Oi,_ I’m a gee-dern _delight_ , alright? It’s then that have the problems.” When she only shook her head with a light snort, I stretched my arms over my head and took a few steps forward. “Fine. Don’t indulge me. Let the Overlords of Arendelle High win, see if I care.” That time, I grinned back over my shoulder at her, slowing my steps so she’d catch back up. When she did, I leaned in closer. “Not to snitch or anything, but if you’re actually gonna look into it, I’m willing to put money on Jack.”

”What were you doing down there anyway?” Elsa gave a polite wave to a different passing teacher and then glanced back at me after they returned her wave with a smile.

I only buried my hands in my pockets again. “I was meeting someone for drugs.”

”Anna.”

“ _What_ _?_ Kida had to park _way_ down there because the fool doesn’t have a permit for the student parking lot yet!” I had to laugh at my jest about drugs since she didn’t. “I think the only things those cretins could blame me for is being on my phone on school grounds? Does the football field count as school grounds?”

” _Yes._ ” Elsa sounded just a little exasperated at such a question. “Why-“

”A girl can’t take out her phone to call her dad to tell him she’s got plans to watch a movie after school and that she loves him very much?” I brought my hand up to grip the from of my jacket. “That’s cruel and unusual!”

”You know, if we punished more students for being on their phones, it wouldn’t be as _unusual.”_ Blue eyes flickered in mirth and I gasped like I’d just been scandalized.

“Just cruel then.” I nodded apathetically and then shrunk in front of her with my hands shielding my face from her sheer brilliance. “You’re _ice cold_ , Elsa Mariani!” That time, I was _not_ prepared to hear her laugh.

Elsa _laughed._

I.... _I_ made Elsa laugh.

Me.

The delightfully beautiful sound echoed through the halls and resounded deep into my soul and I felt my jaw go slack as I stared at her. Her face. _Her_.In that moment, I didn’t see the Student Body President. I didn’t see what everyone else said Elsa the Gorgeously Talented Girl was. I saw her for _her._

My heart exploded. I felt my breath catch. My knees suddenly felt like jelly. My throat fired up, my ears were ringing and it felt like we were the only two left in the world. I knew then.

Whatever confusion I’d had up until that point cleared up like a fog had been lifted in my brain and everything came into focus. My wanting to be as close to her as she was with Hands- _Hans._ The way I reacted around her, why she was always in my mind whether I’d talked to her or not. My jealousy. My crush.

I liked her.

More than a friend.

” _Scusi._ ” Elsa cleared her throat in slight embarrassment after a moment and straightened up her tie to hopefully regain her composure while I tried to recover from the fall I’d just experienced. Her face was an attractive shade of pink and when she looked at me, I couldn’t help but smile back.

”I-“ _Like you._ Clearing my own dry throat, I tried again. “S-so- uh. Thank you.” Breathing our evenly, I figured it was time for me to go lest both of us end up making more fools of ourselves.

  
In truth, I just needed to splash my face with some cold water because I _knew_ my cheeks were as red as my hair. I needed a moment to think. To get my scrambled mind back in order and figure out what to do next after that revelation lest I end up running away. I couldn’t do that. But damn if I wasn’t scared right then and there.

”I‘ll uh, I’ll see you around, huh?” My voice didn’t feel like my own, but I still fixed her with a shaky smile before turning down the hall. I didn’t know where I would go because there was only _one_ thing I was sure of in the moment and that one thing I was still standing there as I tried not to trip over my feet.

”Actually, would you care to escort me to the office, Anna?” Her smoothly accented voice called to me, making me pause mid-step.

”The office? Why?” I suddenly backed up with my hands in front of me as a different fear settled in my stomach. “Y-you’re not gonna turn me in, are you? I thought you said you believed me.” I was falling all over again, but this one filled me with anxiety instead of butterflies and the urge to stay by her side.

”I said nothing about turning you in.” She crosses her arms and leveled those lethal eyes at me. “I do believe I said you _would_ be helping me with the upcoming carnival.” Elsa Mariani stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My jaw dropped in shock. “Wait, you were serious about that? B-but, I didn’t actually- since when did I agree to help you?” I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly as I could. _What is going on?! I just realized I’m falling for you and now you’re making me do your bidding already???_

”You agreed when I saved your butt back there.” She stated happily, making my head spin. I knew I was red as a tomato at that point.

”But- I- I thought you just said that was your way of saying thanks!” I stammered, breaking my stance altogether.

”Right. Well, I changed my mind.” She blue-eyed beauty shrugged like she hadn’t just turned my world upside down, right side up and then sideways in the span of a few minutes. “You’re going to help me with organizing the carnival, Anna. That’s that.”

My stomach dropped then. _I can’t!_ I still needed time to process these new feelings and suddenly I’m supposed to help her? _How did we get here??_ _Why?_ Why? An unwanted thought presented itself just then, making me deflate further. “Wait, this _is_ about the fire, isn’t it?” I flexed my jaw and tried to ignore the budding lump in my throat. “You think I did it.”

There was a moment of silence, but when I looked up, it took all I had to _not_ jump back when I saw how close she’d gotten. “Anna, this has nothing to do with the fire.” Elsa replied coolly. “I already said I believe you. _Twice._ And I still do.”

”Then, why?” I couldn’t help but frown at her. “You’ve got people like Hands- dammit, _Hans_ and... I dunno, _other_ council members to help you, don’t you? Why stick yourself with a troublem-“ and then I snorted indignantly when her lips quirked upwards at something I said. “Or is that it? You just wanna keep an eye on me so I don’t break anymore windows, huh? Or start fires?”

”Firstly,” Elsa shook her head, hiding a giggle with the back of her hand. “Is _Hans_ such a hard name to remember?”

”I mean, he’s your _Han_ dyman, right? Your right _han_ d-” I joked, completely unprepared for the playful push she delivered to my shoulder.

I could have died a happy girl right then and there.

”Secondly, I said nothing about keeping an eye on you either.” Her little lopsided grin faded a bit while mine had yet to settle from it’s love-drunk goofiness. _Frejya this woman._ “Look, you’re a lot of things, Anna.” Elsa pushes a hand through her hair, stepping back just a bit from me. “You’re foolish, reckless, a bit of a show off and a little clumsy, but your mind works differently compared to the other attention-seeking rebels in our school. I don’t know much about you, but what I _do_ know is that you’re loyal. And not an arsonist.” With that, her hand was reaching for my shoulder and I had the dumbest urge to catch it with my own so I could hold it. “Please stop making me sound like one of the teachers we fought off together back there.”

Whatever else I was thinking instantly died before the words even thought to make it out of my mouth. Stunned teal met confident cerulean and for the first time in what felt like ever, Elsa had acknowledged me like an actual person.

Shame fell upon me just then because I’d actually done just what she’d said. For a second there, she’d turned into someone who judged me by my actions. For an instant, she’d become an enemy that was out to get me. Someone who only took pity on me because she felt I was a spoiled child that needed to be supervised. Had it not been for her asking why I butchered Hands- _Hans’_ name first, I was sure I was on my way to snapping at her too.

”I-I’m sorry.” Scratching the tip of my nose nervously, I let out a sharp sigh. How dare I go and think those things about the same person that put herself between them and me? “I didn’t mean to- I just thought- I-I just didn’t-“

”Take it easy, Crescent, I’m not going to sentence you to life or anything.” Elsa sent me one of her smiles once more and I felt myself loosen a bit. “It’s fine, just don’t lump me with them again.”

”It’s a deal.” I quickly blurted, making her raise a curious brow.

”So, it’s a deal you won’t treat me like one of the teachers or it’s a deal you’ll help me with the carnival?” 

“Oh gods, you cheeky woman!” I rolled my eyes and didn’t hesitate to playfully push her back like she’d done to me moments ago and we shared a quick chuckle that left me light as a feather. “Yes.”

“Then I hearby sentence you to help me with the carnival we’ll be having this year, miss Crescent.” Elsa stated in her slightly more serious voice.

”And you’ve got yourself a, dare I say ‘better,’ pair of _Hans-_ dammit, hands! Your Majesty.” I bowed at the waist and waited for her to pass by.

There was a snicker that came from her and she didn’t hesitate to _accidentally_ bump into me as she passed, muttering something in a language I had no chance in Valhalla of understanding. _What was that?_ Having no time to think it over or process her more playful side, something else came to mind that I let fly over my head earlier that had me practically running to catch back up with her.

”Oi! So, I may not light things up to feel joy, but you think I’m _foolish?_ ” I sent a deliberate pout her way. “Do explain because you wound me!” Gripping my shirt as though she’d shot me through the heart.

”Let’s go, Anna.” Elsa giggled and then looked over her shoulder at me, not even bothering to hide her cute, crooked smile.

_Dear Frejya, I think I’m in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...considering I already rewrote this chapter and then REWROTE it again before posting...it just makes me wonder how differently it’s going to go now 👀
> 
> I won’t lie when I say I wish I wrote these interactions the first time around 💖 thank you for reading and leaving kudos and for commenting! Comments are fuel for this washed up woman~!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings!  
> So. I've been meaning to transfer my stories onto here for years and tonight, I figured I'd start. (you see, I've been on FFN forever and certain circumstances have left me needing to find elsewhere to publish.)  
> To those of you who've already read this, you'll find that I've ....I'm gonna kinda rewrite this story because I've been rereading it myself and I wanna try to fix it up a bit.  
> to those who have made it this far, cheers! let's see where and how this all goes!


End file.
